Cullen Ups and Downs
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: This story follows "Renovating the Lodge" and is about the lives of all the Cullen's and the ups & downs of their family life. It will touch on Carlisle as head of the other Covens since he is so respected among the vampire world. It will also include Charlie & Sue's wedding. This story will contain disciplinary spanking so you are hereby warned. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story follows "Renovating the Lodge". Bella and Edward are married and Bella is a vampire. Leah, Seth and Jake have been adopted by the Cullen's and Billy lives with them also. He also spends a couple of weeks or just days at the Lodge now and then. Charlie and Sue's wedding is coming up fast and Alice is in her glory planning it, although she drives the others crazy at times with her planning. This story will involve Carlisle as the head of the Covens around the world since he is so respected in the Vampire world. It will also contain disciplinary spanking so don't read it if you don't like that. **_

_**I unfortunately do not own the wonderful characters in this story as Stephenie Meyer created them and they belong to her, so does the entire Twilight Saga. Thankfully she allows us to use them and put our spin on them. **_

**Chapter 1 – Feelings**

_**Carlisle:**_

Going through my mail and checking my emails is a relaxing time for me. Since completing the Lodge things have been going fairly smoothly. Bella is settling in as a newborn vampire and she has been doing better but she still gets antsy and rebels against my rules now and then, but not as bad as before. She is not allowed to go out on her own yet, but she has been doing well with Edward and the rest of us chaperoning her.

Jake, Leah and Seth are doing well and if you didn't know it, you would think they have been with us all along. They have settled into our family and consider Esme and me their parents. They still have their biological parents involved with their lives, but they now consider this their home. Jake and Billy are doing well. Billy lives with us and Jake is happy he is here, but sometimes Jake wishes it was like before and Billy lived away from here. Rosalie and Billy are still close and Jake seems to encourage that relationship so Billy is not always on him.

Leah and Seth are another story. With Sue and Charlie's wedding coming up, they are having a hard time dealing with this as Sue is going to leave their family home and move in with Charlie. Charlie has to live in Forks since he is the Police chief and must retain a residence in Forks. Sue doesn't mind moving but Leah and Seth have a problem with this. They feel she is abandoning their home and Harry's memory. We have been dealing with this since the adoption and since Sue announced she and Charlie were going to marry. They have a problem with Charlie coming into their family in a step-father role. They have no problem considering me as their father, but they cannot accept Charlie in that role. It has to do with Charlie being friends with Harry.

Tempers can get short and when Alice brings up the wedding and what will be done or not done, Leah and Seth get upset and have hurt Sue's feelings more than once. They also can disrespect Charlie which then insights Bella and then we have a 3-ring circus! So you understand now why going through my mail and checking emails is relaxing for me. Gets me out of the line of fire.

Today in a few minutes, Sue is due to come over and have a meeting with Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Leah and Bella on the wedding. Seth is supposed to be there too but I am sure that will only be about 5 minutes and Seth wisely finds an excuse to leave. I am staying in my office but I will be on hand if things get heated between Sue, Leah and Bella. There is sure to be some type of disagreement. I hear Sue pulling up now. I guess it's only a matter of time before the fireworks begin.

_**Esme:**_

"Hello Sue, welcome. Can I get you something to drink?" I asked her.

"Some water would be nice," Sue said.

"Leah, get your mother some water, please," I called to her.

"Sure, I'll bring it in," Leah called out.

"Alice will take you into the study where we are meeting," I said to Sue.

Alice happily guided Sue to the study and Bella and Rosalie greeted her also. I made my way into the kitchen to catch Leah before we went into the meeting. Leah was getting a glass out and put ice cubes in it and just grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Leah, sweetie, before we go into the meeting, please try to cooperate and have an open mind for your mother. This is important to her and please don't upset her with your feelings for Charlie," I said carefully trying not to incite something.

"I'll try Mom but it won't be easy. I'm still not happy about all of this. I hate that she is leaving our house and I still can't look at Charlie as anything but a friend. I'll never accept him as a stepfather," Leah said strongly.

"Baby, I just want this meeting to be good for Sue. I don't want a scene and I hope you can look past Charlie becoming your stepfather and realize this is what your mother wants. They make each other happy," I pointed out to her.

"But I'm not happy Mom. Why does she have to keep insisting he will be our stepfather? I can't stand that. I'm almost okay about her leaving the house, but she keeps shoving the stepfather bit down my and Seth's throats and we hate it," Leah said.

"Sweetie, she just wants you to accept him," I said to her.

"I will never accept him as a stepfather. Seth and I have a family now, it's you and Dad and our siblings. She will always be our mother, but this is now our family. I don't need a stepfather, I have Dad in my life and both Seth and I are content with him and you," Leah said.

"Baby it warms my heart to hear that you feel part of the family now, but you can't forget your mother and you have to at least accept Charlie as her husband after the wedding," I tried to point out.

"Considering my father's friend as my mother's husband doesn't sit well with me. It's like he is moving in on my father's memory…Harry's memory, not Dad's," Leah said sharply.

"Leah, Charlie did not move in on Harry's memory and you know it. It took a while for Charlie and your mother to get together," I pointed out.

"I still don't like it and I'll tell her if it comes up," Leah said glaring at me.

"Don't you give me that glare, Young Lady," I said sternly to her.

"I'm just giving you a head's up," Leah said to me.

"Leah, please don't make me call your father into this meeting to deal with you," I warned her.

"You wouldn't," Leah said to me.

"I most certainly would and you know he will not be happy and you also know that you causing a scene would also incite Bella, so be careful, missy," I warned her again.

"I-I'll try to keep myself under control, Mom," Leah agreed.

"That's all I ask, Baby," I said and kissed her forehead. "Now come on, we are keeping them waiting," I said ushering her into the study.

_**In the Study:**_

"Nice of you to join us! What took so long?" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Rosalie, please," I said to her. She shook her head but let it drop.

"Okay, Sue, I have your dress ordered and it should be arriving any day now. When it comes I will call you and we will see how it fits so we can get it altered in time for the wedding," Alice said anxiously.

"I'm excited to see it," Sue offered. "Leah, are you looking forward to seeing my dress?"

"I guess," Leah answered with hardly any emotion. Sue cast her eyes down and looked a little upset. I gave Leah a look and she knew what I meant.

"Well, of course she is, Sue. We'll have a great girls' afternoon when it arrives so we can all see it together. Won't that be fun?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," Sue agreed.

"Allie, can you get to my part in the meeting so I can get away from all this girl talk," Seth said with dread and boredom. We all chuckled at him.

"What's the matter Cubbie? Afraid you might end up in lace?" Rosalie teased him.

"Mom make her stop," Seth said to me.

"Sethy, she's only teasing you," I said trying to placate him.

"I'm not so sure about that, it looks like it gave Allie an idea," Seth said motioning to Alice who was temporarily lost in a vision or something.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked her.

"Uh…nothing Mom…just a little bump in the way," Alice said a little worried.

I looked at Alice and she indicated with her eyes toward Leah who had her mind elsewhere and wasn't even paying attention now as her mother was showing her excitement. I let out a small sigh that Rosalie and Bella caught and instantly looked over at Leah. I could already see Bella's rage beginning. This isn't going to be good…Rosalie nudged Bella to snap her out of her mood that was beginning to form. Bella looked at her and then at me and I shook my head slightly to her to indicate she better not act out. She nodded her head in the slightest way so she would not tip off Sue.

"So, Seth you will be walking your mother down the aisle and Leah will be the maid of honor, and Bella will be the bridesmaid. Everyone on board with that?" Alice asked.

"What do I have to do? I don't have to talk or anything like that, do I?" Seth asked worried.

"No silly, you just walk your mother down the aisle and give her hand to Charlie," Alice explained.

"Ugh," Leah uttered to which Bella quickly eyed her.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"What?" Leah replied.

"You make it sound like Seth is handing Sue off to someone awful," Bella said.

"I just cleared my throat," Leah came back.

"No you didn't," Bella said with a little more anger.

"Is that all I do?" Seth asked.

"Yes, then you step back and take your seat. Then they will be married," Alice added.

"Oh joy," Leah said sarcastically.

"Ahem," I said purposely now glaring at Leah and Bella. Both of them looked at me and didn't add any more fuel to the brewing fire.

"I guess I can handle that," Seth said. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can leave," Alice said. With that Seth scampered out of the room and out the door to join his brothers.

_**Outside in the yard:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

I looked down from my study to see my boys in the yard talking and having fun. I watched them for a bit and then I noticed Seth come charging out of the house and the others giving him a hard time about being in the meeting. They were teasing him and asking him what took him so long. I couldn't help but chuckle along with them. I watched for a little more and then decided I needed to go down there and remind them that the yard work will not take care of itself. This is Saturday and they need to mow the grass and do the yard work. I opened my door to the forest from my study and jumped down startling my male brood.

"Hey, it's Pops," Emmett called out pointing toward me.

"Brilliant deduction and you got it right on the first try! Congratulations, Emmett!" Jake said slapping him on the back.

"Ha, too bad Uncle Billy is staying at the Lodge, he would've liked that one," Jasper said.

"Hey, I'm pretty smart in the brilliant reductions," Emmett said proudly.

"Yep, you're a reduction alright," Edward said laughing along with Jake and Jasper and Seth.

"Need I remind you gentlemen that the grass needs to be cut, the trimming needs to be done and the limbs that have fallen with the storm the other night need to be picked up and disposed of. Let's get busy gentlemen," I said to them.

"Okay, better get moving before he starts handing out groundings," Jake said.

"Hey, if he grounds us, we don't have to do the yard work," Emmett said.

"Shut up, idiot!" Jasper said.

"Why? It's perfect," Emmett said.

"Man, that guy just keeps getting worse," Jake said shaking his head.

"If he grounds us, he'll still make us do the yard work, plus we'll be grounded, numbskull," Edward said to him.

"I don't want to get grounded," Seth said walking to the shed with the lawn equipment.

"Me either, come on let's get going on the yard," Jasper said.

"Dad, did you ever x-ray Emmett's head to make sure there _is_ a brain in there?" Jake asked coming up to me.

"No, but it's not a bad idea," I said shaking my head as Emmett gleefully swatted at a fly and caught it.

"Hey, I got it," Emmett called out triumphantly. "Take that, you pest!" Emmett said crushing the fly between his fingers. Then he put his fingers up to his nose and smelled it.

"Oh gross!" Edward shouted.

"Better set that x-ray up, Dad," Jake said clapping me on the shoulder.

"No kidding," I said shaking my head and leapt up to my study. "Sometimes I wonder about that boy," I said to myself.

_**Back in the study:**_

_**Esme:**_

"Okay, so we have the menu sorted out and now we need a count of everyone who is invited. Sue do you have your list of guests for us?" I asked her.

"Yes Esme, it will be the Tribe, some friends I work with, the police deputies and Charlie's and my friends and of course you and our families," Sue added.

"About how many?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, we need to know how many tables, chairs, and seating for the wedding," Alice added.

"I would say about 50," Sue said.

"I would say about 100 to be on the safe side," Alice said.

"We don't know 100 people, Alice," Bella added.

"Silly, we want to have more seating than not enough. Besides, Charlie has more than 2 friends, Bella," Alice said to her.

"Not really," Bella said.

"He has Billy and that's it. My dad was his friend, but he's gone now," Leah replied.

"He has more than one friend left, Leah," Bella said.

"Alright, he has a few friends, but I'm saying, it's not like inviting the Pack. He doesn't have that many friends was all I meant," Leah said.

"We have friends," Sue said to Leah.

"Name two," Leah said.

"Leah, why are you so anti-wedding?" Alice said to her.

"Because, this whole thing sucks," Leah shouted at Sue.

"Leah! How dare you," Sue said back to her. "Don't you want to see me happy and marry the man I love? I will have my friend at my side and you and Seth will have a stepfather and a home with us, also."

"Yes I want you to be happy, just don't shove it down my throat," Leah said to her.

"How am I shoving it down your throat?" Sue shouted to her.

"Constantly saying I will have a new stepfather, well, he's not my stepfather and he never will be. He'll be your husband but not our father, step or other," Leah shouted back at her.

"Hey, that's my dad you're talking about," Bella said now getting up and directing her displeasure at Leah.

"Let's settle down here," I attempted to say.

"Yes, he's _your_ dad, not mine and never will be," Leah shouted at Bella.

"What do you have against Charlie?" Sue asked Leah.

"He was my dad's friend and now he's trying to take his place and I don't want him to," Leah shouted.

"Charlie is not trying to take Harry's place," Sue shouted at Leah.

"He keeps bringing up that he will be our new stepfather whenever he sees us," Leah said. "He pisses me off!"

"Leah! That's enough!" I said sternly to her.

"You watch what you say about Charlie," Bella shouted to Leah.

"See! Bella doesn't even call him 'dad'," Leah pointed out.

"I've always called him Charlie, it's our thing," Bella said.

"Good, cause you can have him," Leah snarled.

"Leah Cullen! You watch your mouth," I warned her.

"I don't even want to be in your stupid wedding," Leah shouted to Sue.

"Good! Then don't be in it. You'll just ruin it for them anyway," Bella shouted at Leah and shoved her back a little.

"Take your hands off me," Leah said shoving Bella back.

"Girls! That's enough!" I shouted at them.

"Leah, how could you," Sue said to Leah now crying at her hurtful words.

"LEAH and BELLA CULLEN!" Carlisle shouted in the doorway of the study.

Both girls stopped in their tracks and turned to see their angry father glaring at them with his arms crossed. Thank goodness he came to the study when he did.

_**Carlisle:**_

I could not believe what I was hearing from my study and thought it best that I get down here before they began physically fighting and one of them got hurt. I was shocked to see the sheer anger and fierceness in both Bella and Leah's eyes. I was ready to lay into both of them right there.

"Come here, both of you," I called to them.

They both looked down and then took a deep breath and made their way over to stand in front of me. I could see Sue was crying and Alice and Esme put their arms around her and Rosalie handed her some tissues. I felt sorry for her.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves for that disgraceful display you just put on. You are both an embarrassment to your Mother and me and to this family. All you two managed to do was to upset Sue. I hope you're both proud of yourselves," I scolded them.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't want to upset Sue," Bella said, "but she kept insulting Charlie."

"I didn't insult him," Leah said. "He insulted me by…"

"Leah Cullen! I said stop it!" I scolded her again.

"But Dad…," Leah began.

"No, enough! Bella, you could be such a help to Sue since you are still a newlywed and the most recent bride. Your wedding was beautiful. You could help her with the things you liked or were not too excited about and things she may want to include or exclude. You would have the best incite on weddings since recently going through it yourself. I am counting on you to be the voice of reason and help her decide on some things. Don't let Leah take your focus away," I explained to her.

"I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to get so upset. Leah just made me mad when she upset Sue and starting ragging on Charlie," Bella said.

"Well, try to let things slide off, she doesn't mean the things she is saying," I explained to her.

"Yes I do," Leah said.

"See Dad…" Bella said pointing to Leah.

"I will handle her, you just concentrate on helping Sue and keeping Alice in check with the wedding planning," I said smiling at her.

"I'll try my best, Dad," Bella said grinning with me.

"That's my Baby Girl," I said drawing her in for a kiss on her forehead. Bella smiled and walked back to her seat.

"I'm so unappreciated," Alice moaned.

"You love it," Rosalie said to Alice as they both giggled.

"You, missy," I began addressing Leah, "I'm even more upset with. You are going to be your mother's maid of honor which is a privilege in itself! You are supposed to be here to support her and help her with whatever she needs. You need to be happy for her that she and Charlie are moving on with their lives just as you and Seth have done. It took you a while to warm up to being in our family, but you eventually came around after you gave us a chance. Give Charlie a chance. He is a wonderful man and he and your mother are good together. Why should they both be alone?" I pointed out to her.

"I-I…its…its just…hard Daddy," Leah said sniveling and covering her face with her hands.

"Come here, my Punkin," I said opening my arms to her. She quickly dove in to my arms and sobbed.

"I'm s-sorry Daddy…I-I'll try h-harder," Leah sniveled.

"That's all we ask, Punkin. I think you owe some people an apology, don't you?" I reminded her.

"Yes sir," Leah said turning around and walking up to Sue. "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean the things I said. I was just upset," Leah said to Sue.

"All I ask is that you give Charlie a chance, you don't have to call him your stepfather, but I'm hoping someday you will love him almost as much as you love Carlisle," Sue said to her.

"All I can do is try, mom," Leah said to her. "Bella, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Leah said to Bella.

"Yeah, same here," Bella said giving her the thumbs up. They both smiled at each other. Then we heard something from the window of the study.

"Nope! Pops didn't blister Lulu's tail," Emmett yelled out.

We all looked at one another and I pursed my lips and made my way to the window. The girls were giggling in the study as I looked out and saw Emmett hanging onto the outside of the window and looking down at his brothers below him.

"Not so loud, you dope!" Jake called up. "What's going on now?"

"Let me check," Emmett whispered and then turned to see me standing in the window staring at him with a frown on my face and my arms crossed.

"Whoops! Scatter," Jake called to his brothers as he saw me at the same time Emmett did. He and his brothers did just that and left Emmett hanging there on his own.

"Hey! It's Pops!" Emmett called down to his brothers and turned to tell them. "Hey, where'd you guys go?"

"Emmett!" I said to him sternly.

"Hey Pops! You know, this window is dirty, I was just checking it for Momma," Emmett said acting like he was inspecting the window.

"Yes, I see that. I think it would be a good idea if after you boys are finished with the yard work, you five get together and clean all the windows since you did such a great job inspecting the cleanliness of them," I said to him.

"Uh…I didn't mean we should clean them," Emmett said to me.

"But I mean they should be cleaned," I said to him.

"But Pops…" Emmett began.

"By the way, I don't hear the lawn mowers going," I said to him.

"Um…," Emmett stuttered.

"After the yard work, the windows are to be washed inside and outside. Is that understood," I asked him.

"Uh…just a minute… Hey! Pops says we have to wash the windows inside and out after we're done with the yard work," Emmett called to his brothers who came running to the window.

"What?" Edward asked.

"How did that happen?" Jasper asked.

"I told him I was inspecting the windows to throw him off," Emmett said.

"Nice going, ya doofus! Some spy you'd make," Jake shouted at him.

"Hey, I'm a good spy, Pops didn't know you told me to spy on them and see what's going on until you asked what was happening so it's your fault, wolf bro," Emmett yelled to him.

"Jacob!" I shouted down to him.

"Uh…hi ya dad," Jake said. "Don't listen to Emmett—remember what I said about the x-ray," Jake said winking at me.

"Yes I do remember you talking about the x-ray, and I'm about to have your tail end x-rayed to see why my handprint is always on it," I said to him.

"Uh…gotta go do the yard work and we'll take care of those windows, too, Dad," Jake said taking off. "Every man for himself, Dad's on the warpath thanks to our big mouth brother up there who's out on a limb," Jake said.

"Yeah, let's cut the limb off," Edward said.

"He'd fall then," Seth said.

"Good, maybe he might get a little sense knocked into him then," Jasper said.

"Boys, I still don't hear the lawn mowers going," I shouted out to them. "Don't make me come down there," I warned them.

"Yeah, cause Dad will turn this lawn around and…" Jake was joking.

"Boys, here I come…" I said jumping down to the ground.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2 -- Mood Swings

**Chapter 2 – Mood Swings**

_**Carlisle:**_

It's been a week since Leah's outburst with Sue and I'm worried how things are going to go since Sue's wedding dress has arrived and Charlie is bringing her over and she is going to try it on. Billy has come home and he and Charlie are going to visit while Sue is with the girls. Leah is supposed to be with them. It's Saturday so luckily I am home in case something begins to brew. Esme and I are going to have a talk with Leah before the others arrive.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mom and Dad," Leah asked in my study.

"Yes baby, we want to see how you are doing with your mother and Charlie coming over to try on her wedding dress. Are you okay with things sweetie?" Esme asked Leah lovingly.

"I-I guess I have to be," Leah replied.

"Sweetheart, we know this is difficult for you, but you are going to have to face it anyway so you might as well deal with it before the wedding and with all of us here for your support. Please remember your mother is excited about this and happy about her upcoming marriage to Charlie," I said to her.

"Dad, could you please not say his name," Leah said putting her hands over her ears.

"Leah, you have to come to terms with this, at least to keep peace between you and your mother and Charlie, not to mention Bella. When you are upset, you upset Seth also," I pointed out to her.

"I'm trying Dad, but I still don't want this to happen and I hate that she keeps referring to Charlie as our stepfather. I _hate_ that," Leah emphasized.

"Like it or not, it is a fact he will become your stepfather when he and your mother marry. You might as well get used to it, and by the way little lady, you will respect him as such. Is that understood," I asked her.

"I understand it but I don't like it," Leah said.

"You will be cordial to him today and you will be respectful. I would hate to have to bring you up to my study and go over this with you again," I warned her giving her a no-nonsense look.

"Mmmpf," Leah grumbled.

"Leah, do you need a little incentive," I asked her.

"No Dad, I'll try," Leah said, "but I'm not promising anything."

"You better not upset Sue or Charlie this afternoon, missy," Esme warned her. "I will call your father down if I need to."

"Yes Mom," Leah said. "Mom and Dad, can I invite David to the wedding?"

Esme and I both looked at each other and didn't know how to answer this. David has moved to San Diego to attend medical school down there in his radiology field. This is also a contributing factor in Leah's mood because she is once again alone. While he didn't say they were breaking up, long-distance dating is not very effective and Leah is afraid he will find someone else. In fact, Esme and I are afraid of the same thing and that is why we are hesitant to allow her to ask him to come to the wedding. If he tells her no and that he found someone else, this will only make her feelings for Charlie harden even more.

"Leah, have you been talking with David lately?" I asked her.

"Now and then, when he finally gets around to answering me," Leah explained.

"Are you sure he would want to make the trip to come to a wedding with school getting into full swing," I asked her.

"I'm sure he would since we could be together. It would…it would be better if I…if I could go there and ask him in person," Leah said carefully giving us a pleading look.

This was breaking my heart. I know she wants to know what he's doing and I know she cares very much for him, but I cannot allow her to go off on her own running after a young man who may not want to see her or may have met someone else. Either way, Leah is going to be devastated so I'd rather she be upset with my telling her she cannot go there in person than have her walk into something that would really break her heart. Our poor little wolf girl.

"Punkin, I don't think that is a good idea and you know I do not want you running after David," I said carefully.

"Running after him? Dad, he's my boyfriend. Why can't I go see him? Mooooom, come on, tell Dad I can go," Leah said turning to her mother for support.

"Oh baby, your father is right, you don't know what David is doing with school and besides you have school yourself. No baby, it's not a good idea, I agree with your father," Esme broke to her carefully.

"This isn't fair! You're not fair to me, you let the others do things," Leah said broken-hearted.

"Baby, the others are married to each other," Esme said.

"You're afraid he found someone else and you won't let me go for that reason," Leah shouted at us.

"Leah, I know you are upset, but you watch how you speak to us," I warned her.

"Why wouldn't I be upset? I can't do anything! I have to be nice to Charlie and to my mother, the blushing bride, and I can't go see my boyfriend, and I have to be good at the wedding and I have to be the maid of honor, all to make others happy. Well, what about me? I'm not happy! I hate this wedding! I hate Charlie the stepfather! I hate…" Leah began.

"Before you finish that sentence, you better think long and hard, Young Lady," I warned her.

"But Dad…Mom…this is so unfair…," Leah continued.

"Enough Leah. You march yourself over to that couch and sit down on it and stay there until you calm down and we can have a calm and rational conversation about these things. Now go," I said pointing to the couch. "No talking until I say so and then we will continue," I made clear to her. She didn't like it, but she did as I said.

_**Downstairs:**_

_**Jake:**_

"Whoa, Lulu's really digging herself in deep," Jake said to his brothers who were congregating in the living room. Billy was in the kitchen and came wheeling out.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Lulu is what's wrong," Jake answered.

"She's upset because she has to be nice to Charlie and Sue and she wants to invite Popsicle to the wedding and Mom and Dad aren't too sure on that," Edward answered him.

"I can understand that. She doesn't need to go chasing after that boy. She will just get hurt," Billy said.

"Billy, why is she so against my dad?" Bella asked as she and the girls came in from the study.

"I don't think she is against Charlie. Charlie was Harry's friend and I also think she is upset that Sue is getting married and now Leah, herself has no boyfriend. Having your father's friend as a stepfather can be a bit unsettling, right Seth?" Billy said.

"I'll say. It's weird, it's hard to explain," Seth said.

"Well try, will you," Bella said to him.

"Bella, how would you feel if Charlie died and Billy married your mom?" Seth said.

"My mom is remarried," Bella said.

"But not to your dad's good friend," Seth pointed out.

"I guess that would be weird," Bella admitted. "But Charlie isn't going to take Harry's place. In fact, Charlie's doesn't have that good of a track record on being a father since I was only with him for a few weeks every year while I was growing up. He missed everything," Bella said.

"It's different. Our mom and dad were married and Charlie was their friend. Now my dad died and now his friend and our mom are getting married and mom keeps saying Charlie will be our stepfather. I have to admit, I wish she would stop saying that. It would make the wedding easier to take," Seth said.

"Maybe I should explain that to Sue," Billy said.

"Wouldn't hurt," Seth said.

"Leah's hurt because David went to San Diego to med school and left her here. She misses him. He probably has another girlfriend there now and Leah won't know it because she is back here," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I had such high hopes for Popsicle," Emmett added.

"You love him," Jake said to Emmett.

"Hey, Wolf bro, I just like the guy," Emmett said.

"No, you would go gaga over him whenever he would come here," Jake said.

"You did Emmett, you loved when he came over. It was like you had a crush on him more than Leah," Jasper laughed.

"Just because of all the good jabs at his last name," Emmett explained.

"Yeah, right," Jake continued to tease him.

"Whatever, but Leah better be nice today to Charlie and Sue or Daddy is going to step in and it won't be fun for Leah," Alice said.

"Dad will light her a## up if she acts like she did before," Jake said, "and I got a front-row seat!"

"Jacob, watch that language," Billy said to him.

"Oh now look who's making us watch our language! One is enough with that," Jake complained to Billy as Billy laughed.

"You know Carlisle would say that to you," Billy pointed out.

"Ugh, do I ever," Jake growled.

"Jacob, watch that language Young Man! I can hear it up here," I shouted downstairs to Jake.

"Oh come on, never do I get by with anything," Jake lamented.

"And you never will," I called down again.

"Ah ha, wolf bro, you got caught again," Emmett teased.

"Serves you right, you basset hound," Rosalie said to him.

"Mind your own business Vintage Rose," Jake said to her.

"Settle down children," Billy said to them.

_**Back in the Study:**_

"Have you settled down, punkin?" I asked Leah.

"Yes, I guess so," Leah replied.

"Then come back over here and sit in the chair in front of my desk," I told Leah. Esme was sitting on my desk next to me in my chair.

"So, can I invite David to the wedding," Leah asked again.

"Hmmm, you can invite him but only by telephone and if he says he cannot come, you do not press him, is that understood?" I said to her firmly.

"Yes, thanks Daddy," Leah said.

"Leah, don't get your hopes up, baby," Esme cautioned her.

"I hear Charlie and Sue pulling up. Leah, I expect you to be on your best behavior," I warned her again.

"I'll try Daddy," Leah said to me.

"Leah, if I have to come down there and intervene again, I will bring you up to this study and you will not like the consequences," I warned her again.

"Yes sir," Leah said.

"Come on baby, let's greet our guests," Esme said guiding her out. As they got to the door Esme said to her, "Leah, don't make me embarrass you either and I will if you act out like that again," Esme said to her.

"Yes Mom," Leah said.

Leah and Esme left to go downstairs to greet Sue and Charlie. I certainly hope she heeds our warnings and does not make this an unpleasant experience for anyone.

_**Downstairs:**_

_**Bella:**_

"Hey Dad, Sue. Come on in," I said after answering the doorbell.

"Hey Charlie and Sue," Edward said standing next to Bella.

"Oh come on in Sue, wait till you see your dress. It's beautiful and you will look like an angel in it. Charlie will be floored when he sees you walk down the aisle. Come on, I can't wait to show it to you," Alice said grabbing Sue and practically pulling her to the downstairs study.

"Hi Leah and Esme," Sue called out while being whisked away.

"Alice is in her glory," I said to Charlie.

"I see that. Bells, you look good," Charlie said hugging me. "Hey Billy!" Charlie said walking over to Billy and the others in the living room.

"Let's go to the study, Leah," Esme said to Leah who was giving Charlie a hard stare. "Leah!" Esme said pulling her by the arm.

"Don't you men dare come into this study," Alice called out to the guys in the living room.

"Don't worry," Jake shouted back.

"So what's new…?" Charlie asked Billy as they began a conversation.

_**In the Study:**_

_**Alice:**_

"Sue, what do you think," I asked Sue holding up the dress.

"Oh it's gorgeous! Leah look, isn't it beautiful," Sue said with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's nice," Leah answered.

"Nice? How can you say that about this beautiful dress," I pressed her.

"I said it was nice," Leah came back a little sarcastic.

"Leah, please," Mom said to her.

"Look, the lace on the veil matches the lace on the dress," I pointed out.

"Oh it's beautiful Alice, I love lace and I love the dress. I never had a wedding dress when I married Harry. We just got married in the Tribal meeting room. I love it, look at the beautiful lace. Leah come look at it with me," Sue said happily feeling the lacy fabric.

"I can see it fine from here," Leah replied.

"Leah, please…it's my wedding dress," Sue said to her.

"Yes, I know. I'm not stupid, you know," Leah said sharply.

"Leah, watch your attitude," Momma cautioned her.

"Come on Sue, try it on. I'll take you to the restroom and we will come back here. The men won't see it," I said ushering her out of the room. The tension in the room was thick.

"Leah, you behave yourself, little lady," Momma warned her.

"Yeah, don't ruin this for Sue," Rosalie said to Leah.

"Why not, she's ruining everything for Seth and me," Leah said.

"Leah, don't make me send you to your father," Mom warned her.

"Look everyone, it fits perfect. We only have to take it in here and there," I said to them pointing out the areas to be altered. Sue looked beautiful.

"Wow Sue, you look beautiful! Alice does know how to pick out a wedding gown," Bella said.

"Sue, you look lovely," Mom said to her.

"Gorgeous," Rosalie said. "Here try the veil on," Rosalie said handing it her.

"Leah, would you put it on me," Sue asked holding the veil out to Leah. Leah just stood there.

"Leah, help your mother," Momma said nudging Leah toward Sue.

"Sure," Leah said coming over and just plunking the veil on her head. "There, like it?"

"Don't put it on like that, silly," I said straightening and adjusting the veil.

"I don't know how it goes," Leah said to me.

"There, how's that look, Rosalie," I asked my sister.

"Great, check it out," Rosalie said holding a mirror for Sue.

"I love it! I can't stop looking at the beautiful lace. I've never had such a beautiful dress before. What do you think, Leah?" Sue asked. Leah didn't answer but just glared at Sue.

"Leah, your mother asked you a question," Mom said to her.

"Why even wear a veil? This isn't your first marriage, or did you forget about that one?" Leah said.

"Leah! That was very hurtful," Sue said to her.

"Hmmpf, you don't care about how you're hurting us," Leah said under her breath.

"What?" Sue asked.

"Nothing, just forget it," Leah spat at her.

"That's enough little lady. Come here, Leah," Momma called to Leah.

Momma was upset with Leah and she pulled a chair out by the table and sat down on it. Leah cautiously walked toward Momma who was not very happy and was giving Leah a look. Sue had tears in her eyes and Bella, Rosalie and I were trying to comfort Sue. Momma was mad and you could see it.

"Come here and stop stalling," Mom said to Leah. Finally Leah arrived by Mom.

"Yes Mom?" Leah said to Momma and after she called her 'mom' she gave a spiteful look to Sue who seemed very upset, as if to say, _'Esme is my mother now, not you'_. Even though she didn't say it out loud, you could tell by her look that was what she wanted to say.

"Since you can't behave and act your age, you sit your butt down on my knee just like the naughty little girl you are acting like," Mom said pointing to her left knee.

"No Mom, please! I-I'm sorry…," Leah begged.

"You do as I say. Sit on my knee or I'll bend you over it," Momma said to her. Leah's face got beet red as she gingerly sat on Momma's knee. "Now sit here and behave or I'll send you to your father," Momma warned her.

"I'd like to change now," Sue said to me sadly. The joy and excitement faded from her face. I walked with her to the restroom and helped her out of her dress.

"Sue, don't let Leah ruin this moment for you," I said softly to her brushing her cheek with my hand. Sue began to cry softly.

"Leah, I'm very disappointed in you. You made your mother cry. Those remarks were totally uncalled for. I have a good mind to send you to your father," Mom scolded her. "You are going to apologize to her when she comes out.

In a little bit, Sue and I walked out and I had her dress on the hanger. Sue looked over to Leah who wouldn't look at her. Momma nudged Leah and she finally looked at Sue.

"Leah has something to say to you Sue," Momma said nodding her head to Leah. "Leah, stand up and address your mother," Esme said to her. Leah stood up and faced Sue.

"Sorry," Leah said.

"Why are you being so hateful to me?" Sue asked with tears falling. "I just want you to be a part of the wedding and be happy for me," Sue said. "Can't you be happy for me and Charlie?"

That seemed to have struck a nerve in Leah and we immediately saw Leah bristle with anger after hearing the word wedding, happy and Charlie in the same sentence. Leah let loose.

"NO! NO I'm not happy for you and Charlie! I'm furious…I…," Leah shouted and unfortunately she began to phase.

"Leah, no! Don't you dare phase," Esme shouted but it was too late.

Leah stood before us fully phased and growling and showing her teeth. She walked slowly toward Sue and Sue backed up and looked frightened. Charlie got to the room first and tried to talk to Leah. You could see he was very scared but he was also worried about Sue. Charlie stepped cautiously toward Leah with his hands up as if to surrender. Leah had him in her sights and growled menacingly and snarled at him.

"Whoa there, Leah…take it easy…no one needs to get hurt…," Charlie said inching toward Leah.

"Leah, stop it," Seth said coming in after hearing Leah growling, "You're scaring them."

"What's wrong," Jake asked coming in to see what was happening. "Holy crap! No, Leah…stop!" Jake yelled to her.

"Get Dad," Edward said to Jasper as he and Emmett followed Edward in the room.

"Leah, please don't hurt them," Billy said to her as he wheeled in.

"Lulu, come on, stop it," Emmett said to her.

"Leah this isn't helping matters," Edward said to her.

"Just hold on there, future daughter," Charlie said.

That was a big mistake, Leah saw red and lunged at Charlie knocking him to the ground. She then pounced on him, standing on top of him, growling, snapping and showing her teeth at him. It all happened in a flash.

"Easy, easy…Leah," Charlie said only to make her growl and snap more.

"Charlie! Leah, stop it this minute. Don't you dare hurt him," Sue screamed at her.

"Leah! Stop it this instant," Esme shouted to her. Leah stopped and turned toward Esme.

"Leah let him up," Bella shouted walking toward her. Upon hearing Bella, Leah snarled even more getting into Charlie's face and growling at him.

"Leah Cullen! You let him up this minute," Daddy said walking in and ordering her with Jasper at his side.

Leah froze hearing Daddy's voice and put her head down.

"Leah Cullen, stop right now and let him up," Daddy said to her.

_**Carlisle:**_

Leah didn't hear anyone but Charlie and she continued standing on top of him growling, showing her teeth, snapping at him and drooling on him. She got her muzzle right up in his face and looked him in the eyes with her wolf eyes and growled loudly at him.

"Leah! Get off of him this minute," I shouted at her.

She wouldn't budge so I walked forward and grabbed her by her wolf ear and pulled her off. She immediately stopped growling and put her ears back and stuck her tail between her hind legs and lowered her head in submission to me.

"You better cower to me! You stay right there, Young Lady!" I said sternly to her. I then walked over and helped Charlie up. He was shaken but was okay. "Charlie, are you alright?" I asked him as Edward and Emmett also helped him up.

"Yeah, that freaks me out when they do that. She scared me more than anything," Charlie said.

"That was her intent. I apologize for her behavior," I said to him. I then turned to Leah. "You should be ashamed of yourself," I scolded her. Leah put her head down and whimpered.

"All we want is for her and Seth to accept me in their family. I'm going to be their stepfather, I want us to be a family," Charlie said.

That didn't set right with Leah who when she heard the word 'stepfather' let her emotions and anger take over. She jumped up and growled again at Charlie and snapped at him with her teeth.

"Leah! I did not tell you to get up yet," I scolded her again.

Leah was beyond listening. Seth even tried to tell her to calm down. Nothing was working. Sue was crying now and Charlie walked over to Sue and held her in his arms. Leah became even more incensed and then to everyone's horror, she turned and looked at Sue's wedding dress in Alice's hand. She growled even more and started toward the dress.

"Leah! Don't you dare hurt that dress!" Esme shouted at her.

"Leah Cullen! Don't you dare, Young Lady," I also shouted at her.

"Stay back, Leah," Alice warned.

"No! Leah don't!" Rosalie shouted.

"Leah, don't…stop…," Bella yelled at her.

Alice turned to the side and tried to move the dress but Leah was too quick. She shot forward and the next sound we heard was the tearing and shredding of lace and fine fabric…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 -- Shredded Dreams

**Chapter 3 – Shredded Dreams**

_**Carlisle:**_

Leah leapt forward and the next thing we heard was ripping and shredding. We all watched in horror as Leah destroyed Sue's wedding dress with her paws, nails and teeth, shaking it in her mouth and standing on it and ripping it by pulling back with the dress bitten in between her teeth. Sue shrieked in horror and Alice was stunned. The rest of us were also shocked and couldn't utter a word. Finally feeling my anger welling up, I snapped out of my shock and walked forward to deal with my wolf daughter.

I reached forward as Leah was busily shredding the dress with her mouth and paws and grabbed her roughly by the scruff of her neck and yanked her back. Leah yipped as I grabbed hold of her with both hands and shouted at her, pulling her back.

"Leah Cullen, you drop that dress this minute!" I said icily.

Leah let the dress drop and immediately went into a submissive posture as I pulled her back away from the dress and Sue and Charlie. I sat her down on the floor and pointed my finger at her.

"SIT! Don't you move from that spot, Young Lady," I scolded her. Leah whimpered and put her head down.

We all looked at Sue's dress which was now in tatters with pieces of lace strewn about the floor. Esme, Alice, Bella and Rosalie all let out a horrified gasp at the once beautiful wedding gown. Sue began to cry and walked forward and grabbed onto what was left of her wedding gown. She picked up a few pieces of lace and held them to her heart and openly sobbed. Everyone's heart was aching for Sue. Leah winced and bowed her head and laid out on the floor whimpering. Sue heard her and turned to her daughter in wolf form.

"How could you! Do you hate me that much?" Sue asked racked with sobs.

Charlie walked forward and put his arms around Sue. Everyone felt for Sue who was now crying her heart out still clutching the pieces of lace. Esme was upset but also angry at Leah. I turned to Leah and began lecturing her.

"Are you happy now? Look what you did to your mother?" I said pointing to Sue. Leah whimpered some more and kept her head down still cowering to me.

"Sue, don't worry, we'll fix this," Esme said walking over and putting her hand on Sue's shoulder. Sue put her hand over Esme's hand.

"Alice, order Sue another dress just like this one and have it shipped as soon as possible, no matter what the cost for the dress or expedited shipping," I instructed Alice.

"Of course, Daddy," Alice said a little relieved.

"There now Sue, we will get you another dress, just like this one," Esme tried to placate her.

"But it won't be this one. Alice, can I keep these pieces of lace?" Sue asked her.

"Of course. I'll send this dress back to them and they can use what they can of this lace and incorporate it in the replacement dress so you will have part of this one," Alice said to her.

"Really? Can they do that?" Sue asked.

"Of course, they can do anything we ask them. Besides, I'm on their best customer list," Alice said with a glint in her eyes.

"How could you do this to mom?" Seth said walking up to Leah. Leah just kept her head down and whimpered.

I then turned my attention back to Leah. "Leah, get upstairs to your room and phase back into human form and get dressed. I'll be waiting for you in my study," I said to her pointing to the doorway. Leah just looked up at me. "Go!" I said sternly to her.

Leah slowly got up and slunk out of the room with her head bowed and her tail still between her hind legs. She got out the door and raced up the stairs to her room. After a couple of minutes, I heard her door close. I went over to talk to Sue and Charlie.

"I can't begin to explain how sorry I am this happened. I assure you, your dress will be replaced and your wedding will go on as planned and will be beautiful. Again, I apologize for everything that occurred today." I said to both Sue and Charlie.

"Are y-you going to p-punish her?" Sue asked showing a little concern.

"Hell yeah, he's going to punish her and she deserves whatever he gives her. This was uncalled for and she ripped that dress out of spite," Charlie said with anger.

"Yes, Leah will be punished, I assure you. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior and Leah knows better," I explained.

"Thanks Carlisle, we appreciate your generosity with the dress and wedding," Charlie said.

"Don't worry Sue, everything will be okay," I said smiling at her. I then excused myself to go wait for Leah in my study.

"Boy, Lulu's going to get it," Jake said shaking his head.

"I'll say. Pops is going to tan her tail good for this," Emmett said.

"He won't hurt her, will he?" Sue asked.

"Of course not, but he will punish her," Esme said to her.

"She deserves to have her butt blistered," Billy said. All eyes shifted toward Billy. "Well she does," Billy said again.

"I'm going to take Sue home," Charlie said helping Sue up. "Come on, baby," Charlie said to her.

"Sue, I'm so sorry for this," Esme said to her.

"I know Esme, I am too," Sue said to her.

"Don't you worry, we'll get that dress here in a jiffy," Alice said trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you Alice," Sue said and smiled.

"Things will work out okay, you'll see," Rosalie said to Sue.

"What? Did I hear right? Rosalie's being nice? What happened to you?" Jake said shocked to hear Rosalie being kind.

"Oh shut up, you crazy wolf," Rosalie said shoving him and grinning.

"Somebody take a video of this, they're not fighting for once," Edward said.

"I'll walk you out," Esme said accompanying Charlie and Sue to the police cruiser. Bella and Edward also walked with them.

"I'm so sorry Dad," Bella said to Charlie.

"Yeah, me too. That girl seems to hate me," Charlie said.

"I think she has a lot of feelings coming in to play. Don't worry, we will talk with her and try to get her to talk it out with us," Esme said smiling.

"Thanks Esme," Sue said as she and Esme hugged.

"Bye Dad," Bella said hugging Charlie.

"See ya later, Bells," Charlie said then to Edward: "See ya Edward."

"Bye Charlie and Sue," Edward said. They then left and my family walked back into the house.

"Man, Lulu's gonna be standing up at nursing school for the next few months," Jake said.

"I'll say, Papa's gonna teach her some manners in the worse way," Jasper agreed.

"Has she gone to his study yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Not yet, but she better not keep him waiting," Alice stated.

"You mean Pops' Woodshed," Emmett laughed.

"No kidding," Jasper said. "That's a good name for it."

"Children, don't laugh at your sister," Esme cautioned them.

"She deserves it. That was terrible what she did to Charlie and shredding Sue's dress, not to mention Sue's feelings," Bella said with a bit of anger.

"Now Bella, Carlisle will deal with her, you just let him take care of this matter," Billy said. "Don't you go upsetting the apple cart when Carlisle is through with Leah."

"Hey, it was my dad she was attacking," Bella said with her irritation coming thru.

"Love, let it drop or you'll be the next one in Dad's study," Edward warned.

"Woodshed!" Emmett said as everyone laughed.

_**Leah in her room:**_

_Oh no, what did I do? I'm really in for it now. I feel so bad for the way I acted. As soon as Dad grabbed me away from mom's wedding dress, I regretted everything I did. I know I hurt her so bad and I scared Charlie to death. Bella is mad at me and so is Mom. Daddy is livid and he's really going to give it to me now. I wish I could take these last few minutes back. I feel awful and now Daddy is probably so mad at me that he might tell me to leave the family and go live with mom and Charlie. I'll never do that, I'll run away to David if it comes to that. I've phased back to human form and I've been dressed but I'm afraid to go face my father who I know hates me now. He is so mad at me, I could see it in his face. I have to go before he comes for me. _

_I slowly walked to Dad's study knowing full well what was going to happen to me when I enter the room. He will probably strap me bare and throw me out. Now there is going to be double expense for that dress and I know Alice doesn't buy cheap. I'm such a failure as a daughter, to my new family and to my own mother. I don't want to face my father but I have to open the door and go in. Maybe I can plead insanity! _

_I'm at the door, the moment of truth. I slowly open the door and shamefully step inside. I'm afraid and ashamed to look at my father so I closed the door behind me and took a few steps in before I am finally getting up the nerve to face him. He is standing by the couch with his arms crossed as usual and has a very disappointed and angry, somber look on his face. I'm not about to say anything. All I can do is a hard swallow and now my eyes are being drawn to the floor at my father's feet. Then I spied it…oh no…that horrid footstool…_

_**Carlisle:**_

I see my wolf daughter's shame and regret written all over her face. At least she isn't seeing 'red' anymore. Hopefully she has calmed down. Now the hard part, I have to deal with her and this is not going to be pleasant and my little wolf girl is going to be very sorry for her actions…

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" I asked her with sternness.

"Da-ad—daaaaad, I-I d-didn't mean it…I…I'm so…so…sorry…," I began sobbing.

"Leah, please don't insult my intelligence by trying to say you didn't mean it. That was a deliberate act to hurt your mother and Charlie," I said to her.

"But…but…Daaaaadd…I really didn't mean…" Leah began again.

"Leah Cullen! Did you just hear what I said?" I asked sharply. Leah jumped when I addressed her in that manner.

"Y-yes sir," she replied.

"What has gotten into you? Your mother and I explained to you before that you are going to have to come to terms with Charlie marrying your mother and yes, my dear, he will be your stepfather. You don't have to refer to him as such, just call him Charlie. Be happy for your mother and for Charlie. Someday we will have to move away from here and at least Charlie and your mother will have each other. Just think, both of them will be losing their children. You won't be able to come back here and be seen off the Reservation. Why can't they be happy and be together?" I pointed out to her.

"I-I never thought of it like that," Leah replied.

"That's because you're too busy trying to hurt them and trying to make yourself feel better by constantly ruining their happiness. Your mother was so happy with her new wedding dress and all she wanted to do was share the moment with you. Look how you made her feel," I said to her.

"Daddy, please…I feel so bad," Leah said crying now.

"At least you have some feelings of remorse," I said to her.

"I…I'm sorry," Leah sobbed.

"You not only ruined the moment for Sue but for Alice, your Mother, and your sisters. I hope you are satisfied," I scolded her.

"No…I'm not…I'm sorry Dad…please I feel terrible," Leah admitted.

"I will have no more of these outbursts from you and this behavior stops now, this minute. If you ever do anything again to hurt or upset your mother Sue, or Charlie or this wedding, I promise you, Young Lady, I will spank you on the spot and I will embarrass you and turn you over my knee," I warned her.

"I-I won't…I'm sor-sorry," Leah sobbed openly now.

"You better mean it, because I certainly do," I said to her.

"I do…I promise…," Leah sobbed.

"Alright, you know what's coming. Come over here," I said to her pointing to the right of me. I moved over to the footstool. Leah slowly approached me still sobbing and wiping her eyes, but she didn't try to run away.

"No Dad, please! Everyone is still home and they will all hear it," Leah complained embarrassed.

"You didn't seem to mind everyone seeing you attacking Charlie and shredding Sue's dress," I pointed out to her.

"Daadddyyyy, I-I'm sorry," Leah said openly crying now.

"I'm sorry too. Come on," I said now putting my left foot up on the stool.

"NOO! Pleeeeeeease! Not that way," Leah said horrified when she saw I was standing with my left foot on the stool. All my children hate this when I spank them this way. I usually save it for the worst stunts they pull.

"Come on Punkin, up and over my left knee," I said.

I put my hand out and grabbed her by her upper arm and easily guided her toward me. She sadly walked forward and then suddenly looked at me and stopped.

"What is it?" I asked her wondering why she had a stunned look on her face.

"You…you called me by my nickname you gave me…Punkin," Leah said.

"You are my Punkin, who else would I call that?" I asked her.

"You…you…don't hate me…or…or…want me to leave," Leah asked with pleading eyes.

"What? I don't hate you? Whatever made you think that?" I asked her wondering why she thought that.

"Because I ruined everything, I…I…know you're mad at me…and…you're fed up with my…my moods, and I'm ruining your family. I-I'm a disgrace to the Cullen name," Leah choked out.

"LEAH CULLEN! I'm going to blister your butt if I _**EVER**_ hear that kind of talk coming from you again, and I MEAN it!" I shouted at her.

I then turned her to the side and landed one sizzling, sharp vampire SMACK to her backside. She hopped up and down yelping loudly. She was frantically trying to rub that stinger out.

"I-I…thought…," She eventually got out but I stopped her.

"NO! Stop right there! You listen and you better get this through your thick head! I wanted you, Seth and Jake in this family. We all did. I would NEVER throw my children out of my house or family, no matter what they have done. I may not like what you have done, but I will ALWAYS forgive you. You will be punished, but there is always love and forgiveness. Do you understand that, missy?" I asked her holding her chin firmly in my hand forcing her to look me in the eye.

"Y-yes sir," Leah stuttered.

"I prefer 'Dad or Daddy'. I'm not your drill sergeant!" I said to her. That drew a slight grin.

"Yes Daddy," Leah answered still with tears rolling down her face.

"I loved you children from the moment you came around us with Bella and the Newborns and I was excited and so happy when you finally came around and gave us a chance. Then when you allowed your Mother and me to adopt you, it was one of the happiest days of my life, our lives. That adoption is forever in our eyes and you better not forget it. You are stuck with this family whether you like it or not, so get used to it. Unfortunately, you fall under my discipline when you do something wrong but you made the choice to disobey and break the rules so you have to pay the consequences," I reminded her.

"Yes Dad, I know that. I thought I really did it this time," Leah said with a little relief in her face.

"Ripping that dress was very wrong, but there is always forgiveness and a way to replace it. You can't replace a human life, and you know that was wrong to attack Charlie. I know deep down you would never harm him, but you could have hurt him so you are being punished for both acts. Do you understand why you are going to be spanked?" I asked her.

"Believe me, I know, Dad," Leah acknowledged.

"Come here, Punkin," I said holding my arms out. She rushed into my arms and I enfolded her in my embrace.

"I'm sorry Daddy, for everything," Leah apologized and hugged me tightly.

"When you say you are afraid I will throw you out, that is very hurtful to me. I love my children all the time, not just when they are good and behaving themselves. I never want to hear that again, is that understood?" I posed to her.

"Yes Daddy," Leah said.

"One more thing, you could never be a disgrace to this family or to our name. Don't you ever let me hear you say that again. Is that clear, Leah?" I said sternly to her and swatting her again.

"Very clear, Dad," Leah gasped as it caught her by surprise.

"With that being said, it's time to get this behind us. Now, up and over Punkin," I instructed her.

"Aww, do I have to," Leah whined as she latched onto me tighter.

"Yes you do, now come on, let's get this over with," I said pulling her arms away and moving her back slightly. She stood there and wiped her eyes.

"I guess you wouldn't consider grounding me from the wedding," Leah asked with a glint in her eyes.

"No…Young Lady, you are getting as bad as Jacob! Come on," I said patting my left knee.

"Ohhhh Dad, I hate getting spanked this way," Leah said moving toward my bent knee.

"Punkin, drop your jeans," I said to her. She stopped and gritted her teeth.

"I knew that was coming, but I was hoping you'd give me a pass," Leah said looking at me hopefully.

I shook my head at her and then began counting…"one…two…,"

"Okay, okay," Leah said dropping her jeans and hoisting herself up and draping herself over my bent knee.

I steadied her and adjusted her and then asked: "Ready?"

"Ugh…I guess…," Leah replied.

_**DOWNSTAIRS:**_

_**Esme:**_

"Man, did you hear that SMACK Pops landed on Lulu?" Emmett asked the audience below.

"Yeah, OUCH!" Jake said.

"She's going to get it good," Rosalie said.

"Yes Children, I think we need to leave and give them some privacy," I said to my brood. We were still all together in the living room.

"That would be the best idea," Billy agreed.

"Yeah, I don't want to her my sister Lulu get her spanking, even if she was mean to mom and Charlie," Seth said getting up.

"Aww, for once I wanted to hear what its like for someone else," Emmett said disappointed.

"Emmett, that's not nice. How would you like it if we all heard your spanking?" I asked him.

"He wouldn't want that," Jake said.

"Of course not," I agreed.

"He wouldn't want us to hear him calling for you Mom, and bawling his eyes out," Jake said laughing. Everyone else laughed except for me and Rosalie.

"Jacob, that's not nice," I said to him again. The others stopped laughing at that.

"Just wait till this evening. You'll probably end up there in Daddy's study getting yours and then I'm recording it and playing it back to you and everyone else," Rosalie said smirking at him.

"Two can play at that, Miss Stink Weed," Jake said to her.

As I was about to address them both and make them stop, all of us heard the beginning of a spanking. There was no mistaking the sound of a bare hand striking bare skin like in a spanking. Everyone heard the first SMACK and Leah's reaction to it.

"Whew boy, that sounds like it stings," Jasper said gritting his teeth.

About ten seconds later we heard another loud SMACK and more reaction from Leah. This continued on and the SMACKS came slowly and methodically and Leah's response from them was getting louder. I then told my brood we need to go.

"Okay, let's all go into town for supper. This sounds like it may take a while," I said.

"We can take my van, I'll drive," Billy said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm staying here. I got a front row seat," Jake said sitting himself down on the couch.

"Jacob!" Billy said to him.

"What?" Jake asked Billy.

"Jacob Cullen, you march out that door and wait for us to pick you up or I will go into the kitchen and get my wooden spoon and come back here and help you out," I warned him.

"I'll be waiting outside," Jake said rushing out the front door. Everyone giggled as we left.

"Boy, that sounds like one of those awful slow spankings over Dad's left knee," Edward said grimacing at the thought.

"Yeah, it does," Bella agreed. "Been there, done that.

"That's the worst kind," Seth added. "I got one of those too. It stings and it takes forever. I never want to experience that again.

"Not to mention the humiliation of it," Alice said.

"Come on, into the van," I said to my babies.

"Stop for Jacob," Bella said to Billy.

"Aw, do we have to," Edward said laughing.

"I should just drive by him to rile him up," Billy said. "Let's have some fun!"

Billy backed out and Jacob was standing with his thumb out as if he was hitch-hiking. Billy drove slowly toward him and Jacob, impatient as ever, was motioning to him and waving him over. Billy headed for him but picked up the speed a little and tooted the horn and we all waved as we passed Jacob and headed for our drive that leads out to the highway. Jacob's mouth fell open and we could hear him hollering to us and carrying on and waving at us and then shake his fist at us! We were all laughing at him. Billy then stopped and backed up to pick him up. We were still laughing as Jake threw open the side door of the van. He glared at all of us and let out a big sigh.

"Very funny! My own father did this to me," Jake complained.

"It was his idea!" Jasper said laughing.

"What? Hey listen old man, you can go back to the Lodge any time," Jake said to him.

"Jacob, don't you talk to him like that," I warned him.

"Just having a bit of fun, son," Billy said laughing.

"Yeah, at my expense. I've never been so insulted," Jake said slamming the door and sitting down with a huff.

"Hey, dogs on the floor," Rosalie said pointing to the floor of the van.

"You belong in a briar patch," Jake said to her.

"Children, that's enough! Do you two want to sit on my lap at the restaurant," I asked them.

"NO" they both said quickly together.

"Mom, I'd pay money to see that," Edward said.

"Me too," Emmett added.

"You two can end up sitting there also," I pointed out to Em and Edward.

"But you only have two legs Momma," Emmett said laughing

"I have two legs boys that I would gladly offer to accommodate any naughty children," Billy called back.

"Uncle Billy, would you really do that to me?" Rosalie asked surprised at Billy's offer to me.

"Yes I would Rose Bud, if your Mother asked me to," Billy stated.

"I told you he's getting just like Dad and now Mom too," Jake said disgusted.

"And don't you children forget it," Billy warned them all. I was beaming at Billy standing by me.

"We are so screwed," Jake said in misery.

"JACOB!" Both Billy and I said together.

"Just kill me now," Jake lamented...

_**Back in the Study:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

My little wolf girl is sobbing her heart out and it is not just from the spanking I am giving her. She is feeling every swat I give her but she is crying from more than just the sting my hand is imparting on her. Her cries and sobs are from deep within from her remorse and regret of the hurt she brought to her mother earlier. I am hoping she can come to some peace with this upcoming wedding. Her wailing is growing louder and deeper as she releases the shame she feels for her behavior earlier and hopefully is releasing some of her hurt feelings she is harboring at her mother, Sue, leaving their home and moving on with her life after the death of Harry.

I have given her a long, slow methodical spanking, making sure she knows this behavior is not acceptable and will not be tolerated. She also needed this to help her release all the feelings she has kept inside, the feelings of hurt, betrayal, abandonment, etc., she is feeling with her mother's upcoming marriage. Leah is still crying even though I ended her spanking about 5 minutes ago and pulled up her underpants. I am just going to let her cry it out. After a bit, she calmed down and I thought it was time to talk to her.

"Ready to get up, my Punkin," I said to her.

"Y-yes Daddy," Leah said.

I helped her up and she stood before me sniveling and wiping her eyes. I handed her some tissues and she dried her eyes and pulled her jeans up. She stood there, waiting for me to speak to her.

"I guess you want me to go to my room," Leah said sadly waiting for the order to do that.

"No, I want you to come here," I said to her. She looked down at the floor dejectedly like I was going to scold her some more. "Leah, my baby wolf girl, come here to Daddy," I said opening my arms to her.

Leah look up suddenly and when I smiled at her and shook my head 'yes' to her, she smiled broadly and practically bowled me over when she jumped at me and latched on to me.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I won't do that again," Leah said.

"Now, baby, all has been forgiven," I said holding her tight.

"You're not still mad at me?" Leah asked softly as if afraid of my answer.

"I wasn't mad at you, I was upset and disappointed at your behavior and actions. Even though I was not happy with your behavior, I never stopped loving you, baby," I assured her. She hugged me even tighter.

I then reached down and lifted her in my arms and carried her to the couch. She curled up in my arms and I sat down with her and sat her in my lap. I had my arms around her, cradling her like a baby and she snuggled comfortably against me. She didn't even complain about her sore bottom coming into contact with my hard, stone-like lap. However, I am cold and it probably felt good to her. She seemed very content. I held her like this for about a half hour. Neither of us spoke, Leah just needed to be held and reassured.

"Have you calmed down now," I asked her.

"Yes, I still feel ashamed of how I acted, and it was in front of everyone! Ugh, I feel awful," Leah said.

"Sweetie, you just need to control your emotions. Why didn't you talk to your Mother and me about this? We even talked to you before they got here. If you would have talked to us, maybe this could have been avoided," I said to her.

"I didn't really think this was going to happen. What made me act like that? I know I have problems with mom marrying Charlie, but I couldn't stop myself," Leah said. "Dad, what am I going to say to mom?"

"Sweetheart, your mother is moving forward with her life since your father, Harry's passing. You and Seth have moved forward but when your mother began to do the same, it brought back the memories of your father's passing. Children want their parents to be together, and when one of them dies and the other is left behind, it is hard for the children to imagine and see the remaining parent move forward and now be with someone else. Especially when the new spouse happens to be an old friend of the family, like Charlie. It's an intrusion to the children in their deceased parent's family. They see the friend and it reminds them of the deceased parent.

"It's hard to move forward and imagine your mother with someone other than Harry, because for most of your lives, you and Seth had your mother and father. Change is difficult for everyone. Sue had to go through this after she lost Harry. You and Seth had to grieve and come to terms with your father's death also. You never really get over a parent or child's death. You just adjust to them not being here anymore. It's never the same without them and no one can take their place.

"Sweetie, Charlie is not taking your father's place, nor does he have any intentions to do so. Sue is not replacing your father, she is just moving on in her life and adjusting without Harry. Just like you and Seth have done by moving in and becoming part of this family now. By being part of this family, you have had an easier time accepting Harry's death because you have all of this to adjust to and it makes it easier. But now that your mother is doing the same, you feel betrayed and hurt and that she is forgetting her life with Harry and maybe forgetting you and Seth, but nothing can be further from the truth. She loves you and Seth and she wants you to be part of her new life now," I tried explaining to her.

"I never thought of all of that. I wish I would have talked to you before this had to happen, but I didn't know myself what I was feeling. I'm so sorry, do you think she will ever forgive me?" Leah asked.

"Of course she will, she probably already has. She's your mother, she will always love and forgive you. You need to work on your feelings for Charlie, little lady. You cannot have these ill feelings against him. All he wants is for you and Seth to accept him. If you accept him, Seth will also. Can you please try to do that, baby," I said to her.

"I'll try Dad, but it won't be easy," Leah admitted.

"No one said it would be easy. All I ask is that you try. When you feel your emotions going the wrong direction with Charlie, come and talk to me or your Mother and let your feelings out to us. Don't take them out on Charlie. He needs understanding too. He just gave away his daughter who he really only came to know for about the last 2 years, and now he is alone again. He is as good for Sue as she is for Charlie. Give him a chance, give them a chance. Sue gave you and Seth a chance by allowing you to be adopted by us. Can you do the same for her and allow her to enjoy life again," I asked her.

"Since you put it that way," Leah said.

"At least you know Charlie, and that he is a good man. It could be someone new to the area and then that would bring a whole other issue of trust and what this person's character would be like. You know Charlie, be happy for the two of them. Look past yourself and allow them to be as happy as you and Seth are now," I advised her.

"Wow, that makes so much sense. Why didn't I see it," Leah asked.

"It's hard to see what's right in front of you, and you wouldn't allow yourself to see it because you haven't even seen it for yourself, baby," I said to her.

"What do you mean, Dad? I'm happy here with you and Mom as my parents and all my sibings," Leah said.

"But you still have doubts that we love you like our own and you still are unsure if we have accepted you in our family as if you have been here with us from the start," I pointed out to her.

"Well, I can't help having the doubt…," Leah began.

"Uh huh, that's what I'm talking about. Why do you have the doubt?" I asked her.

"Because…it's…it's…hard to trust after you have been hurt like with Sam and…," she said.

"Wait a minute, this has nothing to do with Sam and Emily. This has to do with Harry leaving you, Sue and Seth. He couldn't help it Sweetheart, his heart couldn't take it," I said to her.

"But it was my fault…I phased and so did Seth and it caused him to have a heart attack…it was our fault," Leah began crying. "It's all our fault! He'd still be here if we didn't phase in front of him and shock him."

"Finally, you got that out," I said to her.

"What, you knew this?" Leah asked me.

"Yes, I always thought that was the underlying key to your disapproval of Charlie marrying Sue," I admitted to her.

"Dad, it was our fault! Seth and I blame ourselves," Leah sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault or Seth's. Neither of you knew you were going to phase and you have no control over it. Your father knew it was a possibility that the two of you may have the wolf gene and may phase, but the shock of both of you phasing in front of him caused him to have a heart attack and die. Did you or he know he had a weak heart?" I asked her.

"No, he never mentioned anything to any of us. Mom is a nurse and she didn't know either," Leah said.

"There you have it, he didn't even know his heart was weak or that he had a problem. It was probably there all the time. It could have been anything that caused the heart attack, or nothing, or maybe his heart was at the point that one more stressful thing would cause it to fail, but eventually it was going to happen since he did not go to the doctor or have any idea he had a problem. You can't blame yourself for someone else's ill health. You can't even blame Harry, so stop blaming him for leaving you," I said to her looking her in the eyes.

"How did you know I felt that way?" Leah asked giving me a relieved look.

"I saw the look in your eye every time you looked at Charlie. It was a look of anger that went beyond Charlie. You were angry at your father for leaving the three of you. I've seen that look many times before," I said to her.

"Wow, I can't believe you knew that," Leah said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have believed me, besides you needed to figure it out for yourself," I told her.

"Dad, I don't know what to say, but I feel better now that it is out and you explained it. It's like a weight has been lifted. I didn't want to believe it, thanks Daddy for helping me admit it to myself. How did you get so smart," Leah asked me.

"Oh sweetie, it comes from a long existence and life experience. I wasn't born yesterday you know and I've been a doctor many years before you were even born," I said tapping the tip of her nose.

"That's right, what did Jake say, you were the house physicians for the Pharaoh's of Egypt," Leah said snickering.

"I never heard Jake say that one…Leah, I can still flip you over my knee, Young Lady," I said glaring at her but unable to stop my spreading grin.

"Oops! I guess Jake didn't say that one," Leah said bowing her head and laughing.

"Little stinker," I said squeezing her.

"Da-ad, not so tight," Leah said giggling.

"Feel better, Punkin?" I asked her.

"Yes, much better," Leah said.

"Good, cause you are grounded until Sue's new dress arrives," I informed her.

"What? For real?" Leah asked snapping her head up to make sure I wasn't kidding.

"Yes, Young Lady, home and school, that's it until I see the new dress on a hanger in this house," I said to her sternly.

"Yes Dad," Leah said.

"And tomorrow you, your Mother and I are paying a visiting to Charlie and Sue and you are going to apologize for your behavior to both of them, is that understood?" I said to her.

"Can't I just call them instead," Leah asked whining.

I landed a swat on her bottom and she jumped as she felt it reignite her stinging backside.

"Ouch!" Leah yelped.

"Does that answer your question," I asked her.

"Sure does," Leah said rubbing now.

"It better. Do you want to go to your room now?" I asked her.

"Do I have to? I'm comfortable here," Leah said snuggling up to me again.

"No you don't have to, you're welcome to say here," I said to her giving her a little hug.

"Right here with my Daddy," Leah said.

"Do you finally feel part of the family and that you belong here," I asked her.

"I think it's finally sinking in," Leah said.

"Good, cause I like sitting here holding my little girl," I said back to her.

Leah settled in my arms and I held her as she fell asleep…

_**To be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 -- The Apology

**Chapter 4 – The Apology**

_**Carlisle:**_

After Leah settled down yesterday, the rest of the family came home. Today Esme and I are taking Leah over to Charlie's house and she is going to apologize to them for her behavior. We are also taking Seth along because after she apologizes, we are going to sit down with them and talk this out about their ill feelings toward Charlie. Bella wanted to come along in support of her father, but I told her that would not be a good idea because Bella would get upset and defend Charlie and she and Leah would get into a fight and who knows what else. After talking to her, Bella agreed it would be best if she stayed out of this particular meeting. Charlie also agreed with that.

As I was getting ready, I heard Leah and Seth make their way downstairs. I finished and left our room and made my way down the hall to my waiting family. As I passed my study, something caught my eye on the door of my study. I stopped to see what it was. There stuck to the door was a sign with big bold letters: **POP'S WOODSHED**. Shaking my head I made my way down the stairs and saw Emmett coming out of the garage.

"Emmett, come here," I said to him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Pops?" Emmett asked looking serious and keeping a straight face.

"Take it down and it better be gone when I come home," I said to him giving him my Dad glare.

"Take what down," Emmett feined pretending innocence.

"You know what I mean, stop acting like you haven't a clue what I'm talking about," I said to him now getting a little perturbed.

"I don't," Emmett said.

"Just do it," I said to him making my way to the kitchen.

"Okay, but I sure wish I knew what I was doing," Emmett said now making his way up the stairs.

"So would the rest of us," Jake said now coming down the stairs overhearing Emmett.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked my three passengers.

"Yes darling," Esme said to me.

"NO!" Came the emphatic reply from Seth and Leah.

"Too bad, get in the car," I said to them as I walked Esme out with my arm around her.

Driving over to Charlie's was a long, very quiet drive, even though it only took about 15 minutes to get there. Seth and Leah sat in the back and I would glance back at them from time to time and Seth was looking out the window on his side and Leah was doing the same on her side. Neither said a word and both of them looked like we were taking them to prison! Esme glanced at me and motioned back at the two sulkers in the backseat and I nodded that I had noticed them also.

"So, how's school going Seth," Esme asked him.

"Fine," was his flat reply.

"Leah, how are your nursing studies coming," Esme now tried Leah.

"Fine," was her sullen answer. Esme let out a sigh.

"You two seem like you're both in a bad mood today," Esme said to them.

"We are," Seth said quickly.

"Can you blame us?" Leah said.

"Why is it so difficult for you two to accept Charlie as your stepfather," Esme questioned them. I was hoping we were not going to have a blowout in the car.

"He's not needed as a stepfather. We have who we want as our father and we hate that he keeps reminding us that he's going to be our stepfather. I feel like gagging every time I say that word," Leah said with a shudder.

"It's like he wants to make sure we know he's going to be our stepfather and that we should feel the same way about him as we do you, Dad," Seth said.

"Is that so bad?" I asked.

"YES!" they both said loudly together.

"Give him a chance," I said to them.

"No, he's marrying mom and he'll be her second husband. I understand what you were trying to get across to me last night and I'll try to keep that in mind, but I still don't like it and just the thought of going to his house and having to apologize is making me sick and uncomfortable," Leah said.

"I don't like going either," Seth added.

"Well, let me tell you something little lady, you better apologize and treat both Sue and Charlie with respect or I will embarrass you in front of them. I do not want another outburst like the other day. Do I make myself clear?" I asked Leah sternly.

"Yes Dad," Leah said.

"You better mean that. Seth, that goes for you too," I said to him.

"I didn't do anything," Seth quickly pointed out.

"I mean for you to be respectful to both your mom and Charlie, Cubbie," I said to him.

"I'll try," Seth said.

"You better do more that try, little man," Esme said.

Pulling up to Charlie's house I parked the car out front. Leah let out a long sigh and I could see her bracing herself for the task in front of her. I decided to add another warning. So I turned to the backseat and addressed them both.

"I mean it, I want respect and sincerity and when we begin to talk about things, I want your cooperation and for you both to have an open mind and give Charlie a chance. Don't fly off the handle and don't get defensive. Please don't make me embarrass the two of you in front of them because if you act out, I will do just that," I warned them.

"Yes Dad," they both said.

We then got out and Seth and Leah came and stood in front of Esme and me. They looked like they were going to be sentenced.

"Can the two of you at least smile and greet our hosts," I said to them.

"Sorry Dad, don't feel like smiling especially since I have to apologize to him," Leah said sharply.

I grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in her tracks. I was going to nip this in the bud before we even got to the door. Leah was startled when I grabbed her and stopped her.

"Drop that attitude right now or I'll take you back to the car and give you a little assistance," I warned her.

"Oh, Da-ad," Leah complained.

"Leah, I mean it," I said to her.

"Mmmmpf," Leah uttered. Just then the front door opened and Charlie was standing there.

"Well, welcome Cullen's," Charlie said standing back and seeing Sue standing inside. Sue still looked hurt and Leah sighed loudly again. Esme shot her a glare.

"Hello Charlie," I said shaking his hand.

"Hi Charlie, so nice of you to have us," Esme said to him.

"Sure thing. Wasn't doing anything anyway. Hi kids, I kinda like that," Charlie said as I saw both Leah and Seth bristle.

"Hello Carlisle and Esme," Sue said. She gave a wary look to her two children who glanced at her.

"Here, sit here," Charlie said ushering us to the couch.

Esme and I sat down and Leah was going to sit next to us but Seth edged her over and pushed himself down on the couch before she had a chance and sat next to me. Leah stood there looking like she wanted to hit him.

"Hey," Leah said to him.

"I wanna sit by Dad," Seth said to her.

"Leah, sit here on the other couch with us," Charlie said to her.

"No thank you, I'll sit in the chair," Leah said glaring at Seth as she walked to the chair and sat down.

"Seth, that was very rude," Esme said to him. "Apologize to your sister."

"Sorry you weren't fast enough," Seth said cracking a smile. Charlie laughed.

"Shut up," Leah said to him.

"Seth," I said to him. He stopped his teasing. "Charlie and Sue, I wish to apologize for the way these two acted the other night at our house," I said to them.

"Got a little tense there," Charlie said.

"Alice ordered a new dress Sue and it should be arriving shortly. They are going to incorporate the material and lace from the other dress into the new one. It will be a unique design just for you," Esme told her.

"Oh that wasn't necessary. I just wanted some of the lace on that one," Sue said to her. "Thank you so much and please be sure to let Alice know how grateful I am."

"All for a dress," Leah mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked her giving her a glare.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Leah said. Sue cast her eyes down. Hopefully she didn't catch what Leah said.

"Leah has something to say to you, Sue," Esme said nodding to Leah. "Leah!"

"Now?" Leah asked.

"Leah, remember what I said," I warned her.

"Mom, I'm sorry I…," Leah began.

"Stand up when talking to your mother, little lady," I said to her.

"Tsk!" Leah uttered standing up. She then turned angrily toward Sue.

"Leah Cullen," I said to her.

"What now?" She asked me smartly.

"Watch your attitude, Young Lady," I said to her. "Now talk to your mother with respect," I warned her.

"Mom, I'm sorry I ripped your wedding dress and hurt your feelings last night. I felt awful after it happened and I regret it now that I see how it hurt you," Leah said to her mother.

"And," I said to her meaning to now apologize to Charlie also.

"Sorry I scared you, Chief Swan," Leah said to her.

"Chief Swan? Are you kidding," Charlie said to her.

"Leah, you heard your father about respect," Esme said to her.

"Yes I did Mom, I thought I was very respectful to him," Leah said to her mother who was now glaring at her.

"Do it over and mean it this time," I said to her.

"Chief Charlie, I'm sorry I scared you when I wolfed out," Leah said stubbornly.

"Leah, you're not sorry at all," Sue said to her.

"You're gonna get it, Lulu," Seth said to her shaking his head.

"Dad said I had to apologize to you, and I did mom, I really am sorry about what I did to your dress. He told me I have to apologize to Charlie also. He also told me last night to accept him as a stepfather when you get married, but he said I could do it a little at a time and didn't have to call him my stepfather. So this is as good as it's going to get," Leah said to her.

"Leah, that was uncalled for," I said glaring at her now also.

"You're not sorry at all, I know when a kid is lying," Charlie said to her.

"I'm not lying. Are you calling me a liar now?" Leah said sarcastically to him.

"Leah stop it," Esme said to her.

"All I want is for you kids to accept me, but I won't stand my kids disrespecting their mother and lying to her and to me," Charlie said getting upset with Leah.

"News flash, Chief Swan! We're not your kids and never will be, so forget that idea," Leah said clenching her fists and spitting that out with a fiery tone.

"LEAH! Come here," I called to her. She froze in her spot. She turned and looked at me and looked like she suddenly remembered what I said about embarrassing her.

"Dad…I…," Leah began.

"I said, come here," I said again to her. "Seth, change seats with Leah."

"Aw, come on. I never get to sit with you, Dad," Seth whined with disappointment.

"Seth! Go," I said pointing to the couch.

"Oh alright! You had to go smarting off again," Seth said to Leah as he walked by her and plopped down on the couch and pouted.

"Leah Cullen, get over here," I said more firmly now. Seth leaned forward and shoved her but she stayed in place and turned around and slapped at him.

"Leave me alone," she said to Seth.

"Leah, go to your father," Esme said to her.

"Leah, now," I said. She just stood there.

Having enough, I stood up and fixed her in my gaze. Leah gasped and took a step back. I now took a step toward her and Leah, knowing if I had to come and get her it would not be pleasant, gasped and quickly answered me.

"Okay, okay, Dad, I'm coming," Leah said hurrying over to me.

I sat back down on the couch as she stood before me but still held her in my glaring gaze. I was piercing her with my stare and she knew she pushed me too far.

"Over my knee," I said to her as she gasped once again.

"No, Da-ad! Please!" Leah begged.

"Don't make me pull you over," I said to her in a warning tone.

"Da-ad, no…please no," Leah said as I slapped my left thigh. "Daddy…please don't make me," Leah whined as I pursed my lips and reached out to grab her. "No…I'll do it," she said. Leah then leaned forward and draped herself across my knees. She was sniveling the entire time.

"Since you don't know how to be respectful and to offer a sincere apology, you will lay over my knee until you prove to me that you have learned some manners," I said to her.

"Dad please, I'm sorry…I'll apologize," Leah offered whining and wiggling on my lap.

"Stop wiggling and think about your behavior and no talking. You know better," I warned her.

"Mmmmmmm," Leah winced.

"Wow, where'd you come up with that punishment Carlisle?" Charlie asked. Sue just sat and looked down.

"Instead of making them sit or stand in a corner, I found this works much better. They hate it and it makes a point to them. Right Leah," I asked her.

"Y-yes Dad," she sobbed out.

"It's worse than a spanking," Seth stated.

_**Back at the Cullen House:**_

_**Jake:**_

Emmett was standing by the study door as I was coming out of my room to go downstairs and forage the kitchen for some food. He was standing there looking at the door and looked puzzled, more so than usual.

"What are you up to Professor?" I asked Emmett.

"Nothing, just wondering…," Emmett said with his hand on his chin and in deep thought.

"Uh oh, that's not good, you wondering. Wondering what," I asked.

"I don't get it! How'd he know that," Emmett said lost in thought.

"How did who, know what," I asked again. _This should be good!_

"You know," Emmett said.

"No I don't know. Hey, what happened to your Woodshed joke?" I asked seeing the sign _'Pops' Woodshed' _on the door of the study.

"Awe, Pops told me to take it down," Emmett replied.

"Didn't think it was funny huh? Good thing you just had to take the sign down and Dad didn't take you down with it," Jake said laughing. "You better get that sign down before he comes back because I bet none of them are going to be in a good mood after being at Charlie's."

"I don't get it," Emmett said.

"What don't you get?" I asked him.

"How did Pops know I was the one who put the sign up there?" Emmett asked shaking his head while looking at the sign.

"What? Are you kidding?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"No, I'm not kidding. I don't understand it either. How could he know it was me," Emmett said now scratching his head while turning the sign over and over in his hands.

"Is the answer on the backside of the sign?" I asked.

"No, it's blank," Emmett stated.

"Just like your brain," I said laughing.

"Hey, my brain is not blank. It's very colorful," Emmett said proudly.

"Yeah, it's blue because it's so lonely," I teased him again.

"Wolf bro, how do you suppose Pops knew I did this? Any one of us could have done this and I'm the first one he called so he had to know I did it right away," Emmett mused.

"Gee, I don't know, who else calls him _Pops_?" I asked hoping this might give him a clue.

"No one, just me. That's why I don't know how he figured it out. He didn't see me do it did he? You didn't rat me out, did ya Wolf Bro," Emmett asked now getting a little peeved.

"Nope, not me. Go ask Jasper, he walked by here earlier," I suggested.

"Oh, that's how he knew. JASPER! Where are you?" Emmett shouted.

"Whew! Emmett is now officially the 8th Wonder of the World," I said aloud. _I had to see this for myself and I followed him to Alice and Jasper's room._

"Hey, Jasper! Jasper!" Emmett shouted pounding on the door.

"What is it, Emmett," Alice said throwing the door open.

"Where's Jasper," Emmett said.

"Right here, big fella," Jasper said coming to the door.

"What's the idea of ratting me out to Pops," Emmett accused him.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked him.

"This," Emmett said shoving the sign in Jasper's face.

"_Pops' Woodshed_, where'd you get that and you better not let Papa see it," Jasper said shoving the sign back at Emmett.

"You told him," Emmett said to Jasper.

"Told who?" Jasper asked confused.

"You blabbed to Pops that I put the sign on his door," Emmett said.

"I didn't even know you made the stupid sign," Jasper said.

"You didn't?" Emmett said to him.

"NO! I didn't, imbecile," Jasper said to him.

"Then why didn't you say so," Emmett said to him.

"What? I just told you," Jasper said shaking his head. "Get out of here, Emmett," Jasper said slamming the door in his face.

"Boy, he wasn't in a good mood," Emmett said. "Who else could have told him?"

"Edward or Seth?" I suggested. _This was too good to stop_.

"Right, could be either of them. EDDIE! SETH! How dare you guys," Emmett shouted running down the steps.

"What's the matter with you," Edward asked. He and Bella were sitting in the living room along with Rosalie.

"Where's Seth?" Emmett asked.

"He's with Dad at Charlie's," Edward said.

"This just keeps getting better," I said laughing.

"What did you do to my Emmy, you wolf turd," Rosalie asked me.

"Nothing, he does it to himself," I said to her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"Eddie, did you tell Pops I put this sign on his door?" Emmett asked shoving the sign at Edward now.

"No! Get that outta my face. I didn't even know you made the sign," Edward said shoving it back.

"Hey, that's what Jasper said. You two were in on it together," Emmett said to Edward.

"You're crazy. No way are we getting mixed up in your stupid pranks, they always backfire," Edward said.

"This one did too and I can't figure out who told Pops I put the sign on his study door," Emmett said scratching his head.

"You're kidding, right," Bella said looking at Emmett and rolling her eyes.

"No, he's not," I said to her.

"Emmett, read what it says," Bella said to him.

"I know what it says, I wrote it. _'Pops' Woodshed'_," Emmett said aloud.

"Listen Einstein, who else but you calls him 'Pops'?" I asked him again.

"No one, just me. I told you that earlier," Emmett said to me.

"So when Dad read it, who do you think he thought made the sign?" I pointed out.

"Pops' Woodshed', oh_ Pops_, yeah I get it now," Emmett said and ran out the door.

"Yep, there goes the 8th Wonder of the World," I said. Edward and Bella laughed and Rosalie came and shove me down on the couch.

"Hey, cut it out, Hercurose!" I said to her.

"Stop making fun of my Emmy," Rosalie said.

"He makes fun of himself," I said to her. In about 3 minutes, Emmett came back in proudly walking up to us all.

"There, I fixed it," Emmett said and held the sign up to us. It read: 'Dad's Woodshed'.

"Now he won't know I did it, he'll think its one of you guys," Emmett said running up and putting the new sign on the door and flashing back down congratulating himself on his clever trick.

"Nope, he'll never figure it out now," I said as the others laughed except Rosalie, as usual. "Emmett, you're not only the 8th Wonder of the World, but the 9th and 10th also!" I said shaking my head.

"Thanks Wolf Bro. See Rosie, Jake can too give me a compliment," Emmett said smiling broadly as Bella, Edward and I laughed it up.

_**Charlie's House:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

After about 15 minutes of small talk between myself, Esme, Charlie, Sue and sometimes Seth, I decided to see if Leah learned her lesson.

"Leah, do you know how to behave and apologize with sincerity and respect," I asked her.

"Yes Daddy," Leah said.

"Then you can get up and finish what you started," I said helping her up. Once up, Leah faced Charlie and she did look contrite.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," Leah said to Charlie.

"Thanks Leah, I appreciate that," Charlie said to her.

"Now, take a seat and let's try to get this matter settled once and for all," I said as Leah sat down.

"I just can't figure out why you kids are so against me. I'm so happy to be able to call you my kids and become not only a stepfather, but a real father to the two of you," Charlie said with genuine feelings.

Unfortunately, this seemed to enrage not only Leah but even Seth and both bristled at that announcement. I knew immediately that this was not going to fly.

"Charlie, maybe you should take it a little slower…," I started to say but was cut off as Leah jumped to her feet fire red in the face.

"That's where you're wrong, Romeo! You'll never be my stepfather, much less a father to me, lover boy," Leah said haughtily.

"Leah Cullen!" Esme shouted at her.

"Sorry, but I can't think of you as a stepfather either," Seth added.

"Why not? What did I ever do to you kids? You act like you hate me," Charlie said.

"I do hate you! You don't even think of our father and you moved in on our mother and now you want to take our father's place and act like you're a loving father to us. We already have a father! Him," Leah said pointing to me. "We don't need you, you'll only be our mother's second…hear that…second husband to us," Leah shouted enraged.

"What? I'd never try to take Harry's place," Charlie said defensively.

"You like getting us in trouble with Dad, too. You couldn't wait to tell Dad Seth threw those rocks at the cars from the overpass!" Leah fired at him.

"Leah, don't you talk to Charlie like that," Sue scolded her. "You respect him as a parent."

"I'll talk to him anyway I want, and he's not my parent!" Leah fired at Sue.

"Leah, that's enough!" I said getting up and grabbing her by the arm and pulling her toward the door.

"Seth, let's go," Esme said motioning for Seth.

"Wait, I want the air cleared here," Charlie said now upset himself. "I don't deserve that from you two kids, Harry Clearwater was my friend. He always will be, and I didn't move in on your mother. She started dating me," Charlie shouted at them.

"You're a liar!" Leah shouted.

"Leah! Enough! Don't you say another word, Young Lady," I warned her. "I'm sorry, I thought we could all act as adults and get this matter settled once and for all, but I see that I was wrong in that assumption since my two children here proved that is exactly what they are, children!" I said angrily.

"Leah please don't act this way, or you Seth," Sue said to them pleadingly.

"You stop acting this way," Leah shouted to Sue.

"Leah Cullen, don't you dare say another word or I will embarrass you right here and now. Come on, this meeting is over and we're going home," I said shoving her out the door and pausing and turning to Charlie and Sue. "I'm sorry, I will try and settle this matter once and for all. We'll be in touch with you," I said marching my wolf daughter out to the car. Leah was sniveling all the way.

"Don't worry Sue and Charlie, we will get this under control. Until then, maybe it would be best to give Seth and Leah a little time to come to terms with things," Esme suggested.

"Right now, I don't want to see them anytime soon," Charlie said with frustration.

"Charlie, please don't say that," Sue said grabbing his arm.

"Charlie, you must understand where this is coming from. They see you trying to take their father, Harry's place. They are confused and upset. Let us have some time alone with them. It took Leah a long time to come to accept us," Esme said giving him hope.

"Thanks Esme, I think that might be best," Charlie said and Esme said her goodbyes and came to the car with Seth.

"Get that car, Young Lady," I said opening the back door and shoving her in. She plopped down in the back seat and began crying. I got in the front seat and I was furious.

"Carlisle, please calm down," Esme said fastening her seatbelt. Seth had put his on.

"Calm down? Did you hear our daughter in there?" I asked her.

"Please remember, she's upset," Esme said.

"She's upset! How do you think Charlie and Sue are feeling about now?" I asked her.

"I know dear, it's unfortunate," Esme said.

"D-daaddyy, I'm sorry," Leah sobbed out.

I was furious upon hearing that. I whipped around in my seat and faced her in the back seat and pointed my finger at her. I glared at her and began scolding her loudly.

"You listen to me, Young Lady. You stop crying right this minute. I don't want to hear a sob, cry or snivel coming from you after that disgusting show you put on in that house. Because if I hear you cry, so help me little lady, I will stop this car and yank you out of it and blister your tail end for you. Do you understand me?" I asked her.

"Y-yes s-sir," Leah replied.

"Stop sniveling!" I ordered her. "You just wait till I get you home!"

"Mmmmf," Leah mumbled.

"Same goes for you, Seth," I warned him. "I want silence in this car all the way home." I said to them.

They didn't reply and I then turned around and backed out of Charlie's driveway and headed for home, fuming all the way. It was a quick and quiet ride home and about halfway home, Esme put her hand on my leg in reassurance. I put my hand on top of hers. We glanced at each other and smiled. I then looked in the rearview mirror and both my children had their heads down not saying a word.

Before long I was pulling in the driveway and I hit the garage door button on my remote and the door began coming down. I threw open my door and so did Leah. I got out first and as she popped out I latched onto her arm.

"Oh no you don't. You come here," I said grabbing her.

I turned her to the side and landed six vampire strength SMACKS to her backside. Seth and Esme stood there watching this unfold. Seth's eyes were as big as half dollars and he flinched with every SMACK I delivered to his sister.

"Don't" – SMACK!

"OOWW!" Leah shouted raising up on her toes.

"You" – SMACK!

"OUUCH! Daddy!" Leah yelped jumping on the other foot.

"Ever" – SMACK!

"OWWIIEEE!" Leah sobbed hopping up and down.

"Act that" – SMACK!

"OOWWW! Owieeee!"

"Way" – SMACK!

"OW, ow! OWWW!"

"Again!" – SMACK!

"OOUUCCHH!" Leah yelped jumping up and down and rubbing her backend.

"Don't rub, get your hand away," I said smacking her hand.

I now grabbed her and marched her around the car and into the kitchen and walked her to the stairs. My other children were all in the living room and heard what went on in the garage. No one dared say a word as they sat quietly and stared intently at Leah. Esme and Seth came in following us.

"Get up to your room, little lady and don't you come out until I call you," I said pointing up the stairs.

Leah raced up the stairs and slammed her door anxious to get away from me. I then looked at Esme and Seth as they stood there looking back at me. Seth was a little afraid for his backside.

"You too, young Man, go to your room until I say you can come out," I pointed to the stairs.

Seth now raced past me but not before I got a swat in, not as hard as I gave Leah, but enough to make my point. Esme was looking at me and finally walked toward me.

"What happened? Is Charlie alright?" Bella asked concern.

"Yes, he's fine. A little upset with the way Leah acted," I said curtly.

"Did she hurt him?" Bella asked.

"Bella, not now. Charlie is okay, just upset and so is Sue." I explained.

"But...," Bella said concerned.

"Love, let it go for now. Dad said he is okay," Edward cautioned her. Good thing too, because I didn't need Bella getting into with Leah now.

"Carlisle, you need to calm down, dear," she said rubbing my arm.

"I know, I'm going to my study and check my email and then I am going out for a hunt," I said to her.

"I'll go with you, my love," Esme said.

I nodded and went up the stairs to my study. I was still fuming as I heard my children downstairs ask their mother what went on.

"Did he say the study," Jake asked.

"Uh oh," Edward said.

"**EMMETT CULLEN!" **

_**To be continued…**_

_**Please give reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5 -- Banned

**Chapter 5 - Banned**

_**Carlisle:**_

After Esme and I hunted and fed, we stopped at our favorite place in the woods and talked about our two wolf children, Leah and Seth. I explained to Esme what I planned to do with them and their behavior and she heartily agreed with me. Now we have just gotten back to the house and I am going to shower and change and then called them to my study.

"Carlisle, remember Leah is having a hard time since David moved to San Diego to attend medical school there. With Sue now marrying Charlie, Leah again feels left out and the only one without a partner," Esme said.

"I realize that, Esme, but we cannot allow her to go around making others unhappy just because her life has been disrupted with David moving away. She needs to remember that Sue is entitled to some happiness in her life also," I said to my lovely wife.

"She wants things the way they were before when she was adopted by us and then found a boyfriend and was finally happy and felt loved. Now with David leaving her so abruptly, she feels left out. Especially since her mother is happy now and has a fiancé," Esme said.

"I know that darling, but she can't go around upsetting and disrespecting Charlie or Sue. I have a feeling she may be thinking Charlie and Sue may try to come between you and me as her parents and upsetting her home life after she has finally found where she belongs," I said to Esme.

"I never thought of that. I bet that has something to do with it. They have accepted us as their parents and especially you since Harry is gone. I can see where that would upset Leah and Seth. They both love you as their father," Esme said.

"I have to find a way to bring this up to Leah when we are talking later," I said to her.

"You're not going to be too hard on them are you?" Esme asked. "I realize they were very rude, but keep in mind what's all going on with them."

"I'm going to talk with them more than punish them. I am going to deal with Leah's disrespect though," I informed her.

"Okay my love, I trust you," Esme said wrapping her arms around me and kissing me.

After talking with Esme, I began going over everything that has happened in my mind as I showered. I need to address all these issues with them and I am hoping they have both calmed down enough to listen and talk to me about it. Making my way into our bedroom from our private bathroom, I quickly dressed and walked out in the hallway.

"Leah and Seth, come to my study," I said in a normal tone knowing everyone in the house would hear that except Billy.

It wasn't long and Leah and Seth appeared in the doorway of the study and looked a little apprehensive, especially Leah. I saw them both take a deep breath and walk into the study, closing the door.

"Take a seat in your usual places," I said to them standing in front of my desk.

They both sat down in the two chairs in front of me. Leah was nervously fidgeting with her hands and kept her eyes cast down. Seth sat stiffly in the chair, nervously tapping his right foot.

"Well, we had quite a time at Charlie's wouldn't you say," I said to them.

"Sure did," Seth said. Leah just shook her head in acknowledgement.

"Is this how it's going to be every time we are around Charlie?" I asked them.

"Uh…no…I-I don't want that to happen again," Seth said.

"Leah?" I put to her.

"I…I…don't know," Leah admitted.

"Well, at least you're honest," I said to her and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"So…I…Dad…I don't know what to do," Leah said as tears began to fall down her face.

"Well, maybe I can help with that. I talked to your Mother about this and she agreed with me. For the time being and until I say so, you both will stay away from Charlie and the Swan house. If you want to see your mother Sue, you will have to either have her meet you here or at another location, but not at Charlie's. Is that clear?" I said to them.

They both looked at me in shock at what I had just said and then looked at each other, then back at me. Neither knew how to take that or what to say.

"I require a verbal answer from both of you," I demanded.

"Yes Dad that would work for me" Leah said a little lighter.

"Suits me," Seth agreed.

"Well don't get too happy about it, you're not off the hook. Your Mother and I think Charlie needs some time to deal with all of this and you two do also. However, this does not in any way mean that your Mother and I agree with the behavior you have been demonstrating towards Charlie. You weren't that respectful to Sue either. In fact, we are both very upset and embarrassed at the performance you two put on this afternoon and you should both be ashamed of yourselves," I scolded them.

"I'm sorry Dad, but he boils my blood when he starts talking about us being a "family", Leah said making quote signs with her hands.

"Well, like it or not, he's right. He is marrying your mother and he will be family. It's how you think of him that is the real problem. So for now, you are all taking a break from it. Your mother, Sue, will still be planning her wedding and it is going to be held here. We are not taking that away from her after we promised we would host it for her. So you better get used to the idea and soon. She will be coming over and talking with your Mother and the girls and you, if you can be a part of it. You will be in her wedding as you promised, Young Lady, so get it in your head and grin and bear it. I want no more outbursts where Charlie and Sue are concerned and this wedding will go off without an incident. Do I make myself clear to both of you?" I challenged them.

"Yes Dad," Seth said quickly.

"I'll try Dad, but I'm not promising anything," Leah said cautiously.

"You better try very hard, little lady, or you will be very sorry if I have to attend to you during this wedding. All I ask is that you make the day and wedding nice for your mother. You don't have to like it, just attend it and be there for Sue. Can you at least do that, Leah?" I asked her.

"Dad, it's just…," Leah struggled.

"Leah, I know you have it in you to put your differences aside and give Charlie and Sue a chance. You did it here when you gave us a chance and accepted us as your family. I know you can do this if you just have a little understanding and patience. I would like to be proud of you at the wedding and not on edge trying to prevent a catastrophe," I said to her.

"I understand Dad and I'll do my best," Leah said.

"That's all I ask, Punkin," I said to her stroking her hair and tucking it behind her ear. She smiled at the gesture.

"Dad, I want you to be proud of me," Lead admitted.

"I'm always proud of you, but not of your behavior lately, which brings me to another problem," I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Uh oh, I didn't think I would get out of this so easy," Leah said wondering what I meant.

"I will not tolerate disrespect like you displayed this afternoon and I will not let it go without consequences, therefore, you march yourself over to the couch and wait for me there," I said to her pointing to the couch.

"Oh, Da-ad, no," Leah protested.

"Go," I said giving her a little shove in the direction. Seth was watching this and was beginning to show a little concern for himself.

"I'll give you some privacy," Seth said trying to sneak away.

"Not so fast Young Man, come here," I said indicating the spot in front of me. "You need a little reminder of good behavior yourself," I said to him.

"Yes sir," Seth said. He came and stood right in front of me.

"Same goes for you, I expect the same from you. Put your differences aside for your mother Sue, and then work on the feelings for Charlie," I said to him.

"Okay Dad, I'll try," Seth agreed.

"Good, same warning for you," I said as I grabbed him and gave him a little incentive also. I landed to swats to his backside.

SMACK! SMACK!

"Ouch! Ow," Seth shouted as my hand delivered its warning to him.

"Go to your room until I say you can come out," I said ruffling his hair.

"Okay Dad," Seth said smiling and ran off to his room.

I then turned and walked toward the couch and my nervous wolf daughter waiting for me to attend to her. She looked a little pensive standing there.

"You know better than to act the way you did and I'm afraid I have to give you a little reminder of how you are to conduct yourself at someone's home," I said sitting down on the couch.

"But Dad, everyone's home," Leah said uneasy with her siblings hearing her plight.

"Too bad, you should have thought of this sooner, now come on, over my lap," I said reaching for her hand and pulling her over.

"Oh noooooo…Daddyyyyyy…," Leah whined.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I was only going to give her a few whacks to remind her that she better straighten up, but of course, she didn't know that. Settling her over my lap I held her tightly with my left hand and raised my right in the air.

"Ready," I asked her.

"Yessss, go ahead," Leah said resigned to her fate.

SMACK! WHAP! SMACK! THWACK! SMACK! SMACK! I delivered to her bottom.

They were smarting swats but not like a real disciplinary spanking I usually deliver, but they made an impression on her as she reacted to each smack.

"OWW! OUCH! OWWW! Dad, that stings," Leah said.

"Are you going to land yourself in this position again?" I asked her halting my hand.

"I hope not," Leah said.

"Me too, alright you can get up now," I said pulling her up by her arm.

"What? That's it?" Leah asked surprised.

"Are you saying you want more?" I asked her grinning.

"NO! No Dad, not in the least. It's just…I thought I was really going to get it," Leah said standing up quickly.

"I whacked you pretty good in the garage and I'm hoping this will suffice," I said to her.

"It will, trust me," Leah said.

"I better be able to trust you, because the next time it happens, you won't be this lucky," I said giving her a warning look.

"Dad, can I sit with you," Leah asked.

"Of course, Punkin, I was going to ask you that," I said opening my arms to her. She quickly took me up on the offer.

"Thanks Daddy," Leah said snuggling to me.

"Leah, you do know Charlie will never come between me, you and your Mother, Esme," I said trying to reassure her.

"What? You promise?" Leah asked pulling back to look me in the face.

"I promise. Leah, is this part of your attitude toward Charlie?" I asked wondering why I hadn't thought of this before.

"Uh…yeah…kinda is," Leah said.

"So it's not just Harry you feel he is trying to replace, it's me also?" I questioned her.

"Yeah Dad, I think he wants Seth and me to consider him the way we feel about you and I don't want that and neither does Seth. We have you and that's all we need. We don't think of Charlie like we do you and he just seems in the way to us," Leah explained.

"Leah, I'm sure Charlie is not trying to come between you, Seth and me and your Mother, Esme. He just wants to be accepted by you. You're reading too much into this Sweetheart, and it's not doing your tail end any good either," I pointed out to her.

"Yeah, I'll say," Leah said rubbing her tushy.

"Listen to me and hear me now Young Lady. You're a Cullen and no one comes between us," I said to her.

"I-I don't want him to take your place, Dad. You're our Dad now and we love you; me and Seth that is," Leah said to me.

"Charlie will never come between you and me or me and Seth, Leah. I promise you that. If you are thinking that this could happen, let me assure you, it won't. You and Seth are stuck with us, me and Esme, as your parents now, and I have papers to prove it," I said tapping the tip of her nose and smiling at her.

"It's just…when we became part of your family, it happened so suddenly and then it's been like we've always been a part of the Cullen Family. Then when you adopted us, it was so reassuring and we felt like we actually belonged here now. I don't want to get close to Charlie and have him disrupt our family life now. Seth and I finally fit in where everyone loves us and we don't have to worry and feel like orphans and outcasts from the Pack. When Mom starting dating Charlie, it was like we were on our own until we became part of this family. I don't want anyone taking us away from this. We finally feel at home and that we belong to someone again," Leah admitted.

"Punkin, my little wolf girl, no one will ever come between you and me. I take my role as your father to heart and I believe it with my whole heart and so does your Mother, Esme. You and Seth are our children now and no one can take you from us," I said to her kissing her forehead.

"You called me your little girl, your little wolf girl! You've never called me that before like you do to Alice, Rosalie and Bella," Leah pointed out.

"I didn't? I've always felt that way. I've always said it to your Mother, but now that I'm thinking of it, I don't think I ever said it to you, the one who needed to hear it the most. That is my fault and I'm sorry, Leah. You've always been my little girl, since the first time you gave us a chance," I said to her. "Don't you forget it."

"I won't! Ever!" Leah said smiling at me and kissing my cheek. "We don't ever want to lose you and Mom."

"You're not going to lose us, my little wolf girl. You belong to us now and we're not going anywhere and neither are you and Seth. Got it?" I said sternly to her.

"Got it!" Leah replied smiling.

"Feel better about things," I asked her.

"Yes, about this at least," Leah admitted.

"Just try and take one day at a time and give Charlie a chance," I said to her. "He is marrying your mother, Sue."

"Don't remind me," Leah said disgusted. "We don't need him."

"Sue needs him Leah and she loves him. She should move on with her life. Be happy for her, she deserves to be happy and so does Charlie," I said again.

"I know," Leah admitted.

"Just be glad she will not be alone and neither will Charlie. Look at it that way," I suggested to her.

"Okay, that I can handle," Leah said.

"Good girl," I said hugging her tight.

_**Later that afternoon:**_

_**Carlisle: **_

Esme was with me in my study and I was telling her all that Leah and I talked about. She was surprised to hear that Leah was worried that Charlie would come between us and why we didn't think of that sooner. My phone rang and it was the hospital and I had to go by and give a consult.

"I have to go to the hospital for a consult, I'll be back in a little bit," I said to her.

"Darling, would you stop and bring something home for supper for our human eaters," Esme asked.

"Of course. I think I will take Seth along with me. He was so disappointed when I made him move away from me at Charlie's house. I think he and I need some alone time together," I said to my lovely wife.

"Oh Seth will love that, Carlisle," Esme agreed.

Grabbing my phone and medical bag, I pulled a few charts with me and packed them in my brief case. I made my way toward Seth's door. He was still in his room since I sent him there earlier. I knocked on his door.

"Seth, I'm coming in, son," I said opening the door.

"Yes Dad," Seth asked sitting up on his bed and putting his IPad down.

"I have to go to the hospital for a little bit and then stop and get supper and bring it home. Want to ride along?" I asked him. Seth's face lit up like the sun just broke out.

"You mean it? Sure! I'd love to go," Seth said jumping up and reaching for my briefcase.

"I'll carry that for you, Dad," Seth said grabbing for my case.

"Thank you, Cubbie," I said ruffling his hair. "Let's go."

Seth followed me down the hallway to the stairs and we made our way down. Billy was coming out of the kitchen and saw us coming. He looked at Seth and then gave me a knowing smile.

"Uncle Billy, I get to go with Dad to the hospital and then we are picking up supper for us later," Seth said excitedly. I went over to talk to Esme for a second.

"Wow, look at you carrying your father's briefcase. Hey, before he comes back, get me something good for supper for a change," Billy said winking at Seth.

"I'll try but you know how Dad is," Seth said quietly.

"Okay, do your best," Billy said.

"Ready Seth," I called to him. I waved to Billy.

Seth smiled at Billy and gave Seth a 'thumbs up' and Seth smiled and gave one back to him. Seth then flew out the kitchen door to the garage and raced to my side of the car and opened my door for me.

"After you, Dad," Seth said ushering me in my seat.

"Why thank you, sir," I said back to him.

He closed my door and opened the back door and carefully set my briefcase and medical bag on the back seat then closed the door. He ran around and got in on the passenger side. He was all smiles.

"I'm ready, Dad," Seth said.

I started the engine and we backed out and made our way to the hospital. We talked back and forth the whole way there. He is such a joy to be around, he makes me smile just hearing his voice. We pulled into my parking spot at the hospital in the back and made our way in to the hospital through the doctor's entrance. Seth was excited to enter the hospital through the doctor's entrance. He carried my briefcase the entire way to my office. He set it on my desk and I opened it and retrieved some files out of it and sat down at my desk and went through some papers. The report I needed to read was there and after I had read it I got up and put my lab coat and stethoscope on. Seth was watching my every move.

"Ready to go," I said to him.

"You mean I get to go with you," Seth asked.

"Of course, you can sit by the nurse's station while I consult with the other doctor and wait for me there," I said opening my door.

We walked out into the hallway and made our way to the nurse's station. I had my hand on his shoulder as we walked and Seth was in his glory. As we approached the station, the nurses all turned.

"Hi Dr. Cullen. Who's this," Marcie asked.

"This is my baby, Seth," I said.

"Da-ad, come on. I'm not a baby," Seth said embarrassed.

"Oh sorry, my youngest, Seth," I corrected myself. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yep, that's me!" Seth said proudly.

"He's adorable," Marcie said. "You can sit with us while your Dad goes and talks to the doctors."

"Okay," Seth agreed.

After about an hour discussing the problem and seeing the patient, I returned to the desk to write up my orders. Seth was intrigued watching everything I was doing. The nurses were doting on him and he was eating up all the attention.

"Dr. Cullen, you should bring Seth with you when you work sometimes and he can be our runner for us," Marcie suggested.

"Can I Dad?" Seth asked.

"We'll see, it depends on your school work," I said to him.

"But my schoolwork is fine. I can work on the weekends with you," Seth pointed out.

"We'll talk about it with your Mother. For now, let's get this matter solved and then we have to get dinner for everyone," I said to him.

I didn't want to give him an answer yet and I wanted to think about this and discuss it with Esme. Of course, it would be great for Seth and for me and the hospital because we do get backed up and sometimes the nurse's aides are too busy to help out.

"Okay Dad, but you will talk to Mom?" Seth pressed.

"Yes son, I said I would," I replied.

"Oops, I hope we haven't stepped on some toes," Marcie said a little embarrassed.

"No, just that I want to discuss it with his Mother," I said.

"There's still hope," Seth said to the nurses. He must have impressed them but then Seth is like that. He is a very likable boy.

"Okay, I'm finished here. Ready Cubbie! Say goodbye to your adoring fans," I said to Seth.

"Tsk! Da-ad! Bye everybody, I'll be back hopefully," Seth said looking at me.

"Come on, Tom Cruise," I said shaking my head at him. The nurses and aides were laughing and Seth was blushing.

"Oh brother," Seth said still blushing.

We walked out and got back in the car. Seth of course still carried my briefcase for me. We stopped by the diner and got hamburgers, fries and onion rings and some other things for him, Jake, Leah and Billy. When we arrived home we were greeted by a ravenous Jake.

"What took so long, I'm starving," Jake said reaching for the bags.

"Hold your horses," I said to Jake holding the bags of food out of reach.

"Hey, I'm wasting away here," Jake said trying to snag a bag of food.

"You sure look like it," I said to him pushing him to the side.

"Hey, don't give me the brush-off old man," Jake said to me.

He wasn't counting on me to stop short and turn and get in his face like I did.

"What was that?" I asked him staring at him.

"Uh…nothing…uh…after you, father," Jake said bowing down and ushering me in the doorway.

"You better bow to me," I said walking past. "I have the food," I said teasing him.

"Oh what a dirty trick," Jake complained as he walked in snatching a bag out of my hand. "I got it!" Jake declared to everyone.

"You're going to get it," I said at him.

"Always a party pooper," Jake said making a face and thrusting the bag back at me.

"That's better, Jakey," I said patting his head.

"It always has to be on your terms, doesn't it," Jake said to me.

"Yes, and it's in your best interest to remember that," I said to him.

"Leah, Billy, Dad's back and holding our food hostage," Jake called out.

"Jacob behave," Esme said to him opening the bags and putting the food on platters.

"Wow, that smells good," Billy said coming in with Rosalie behind him. Leah also came in. Emmett came in trailing behind Rosalie.

"Hey Emmett, what happened to your little woodshed joke," Jake ask grinning.

"Pops smacked me with the sign and then broke the sign in half and made me throw it away," Emmett said.

"Told you he wouldn't like it," Jake said to Emmett. "Ha ha, Dad smacked you with the sign."

"Shut up you irritant," Rosalie said to Jake.

"I'll think of another one to pull on Pops," Emmett announced.

"Yeah, say it right in front of him so he'll know it was you," Jake said laughing.

"He won't know it was me," Emmett said to Jake.

"Em, he standing right there looking at you, doofus," Jake said pointing at me.

"Oh yeah, hi ya Pops! Hey, don't listen to this, okay," Emmett said.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear that," I said to Emmett shaking my head.

"See Wolf bro, and you were worried," Emmett said to Jake.

"I still am," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Did he just say that?" Billy asked Jake.

"Uh huh! That he did," Jake said to Billy.

"Enough, it's time to eat," Esme said.

"Oh wow, I want the double hamburger with cheese and bacon and some onion rings," Jake said as Esme put what he wanted on a plate.

"Here you go, Jacob. Please eat it like you have manners," Esme said.

"I'll try, Mom. I'm starving," Jake said taking a big bite.

"I'll have the same," Seth said to Esme.

"Here you go, Cubbie," Esme said handing him a plate.

"Thanks Mom," Seth said as he took the plate.

"I'll get mine, Mom," Leah said.

"Oh boy, I want a double hamburger with extra cheese and bacon too, and some onion rings and French fries," Billy said reaching for the burger and fries and onion rings. He put them in front of him as Esme handed him a plate.

"Hold it there, Chief Black. Are you forgetting the little matter of your diet," I asked him walking over to him.

"No, I'll diet tomorrow, for now, I'm eating. It smells delicious," Billy said picking up the hamburger.

"No you don't, I have your supper right here," I said grabbing the burger from him.

"What? No, that's okay. I have this. I want this, Carlisle," Billy said to me.

"No, you want this," I said setting a plate down in front of him.

"What is it?" Billy asked. "Is it from the diner?"

"Yes it is," I said.

"Okay then, let me have it," Billy said happily.

"It's a grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and lite mayo on the side," I said setting it down in front of him.

"Grilled chicken! Who wants that? I want a burger. It's right there calling to me," Billy said pointing to the burger.

"It's grilled chicken for you mister," I said to him.

"Come on Carlisle, can't you look the other way for once," Billy said to me.

"I did, the whole week you were at the Lodge. I heard what you ate there," I said shaking my finger at him.

"Wait till I see that Sam," Billy said disgusted.

"Ha ha, you got caught. I told you he finds out everything," Jake teased him.

"It wasn't Sam who ratted you out," I said to him.

"Who then," Billy asked.

"Probably any one of the Pack he asked," Jake said.

"Why those little tattletales, and I'm their Chief," Billy said.

"Heck, they'll rat anyone out for money," Jake said.

"I didn't offer them money," I said.

"No, Dad wouldn't have to. All he has to do is ask one of them and they'll spill their guts. Everyone knows you better not lie to Dad," Seth said.

"That's true," Leah added.

"Can I at least have an onion ring," Billy asked.

"No, I got you something better," I said setting it down in front of him.

"What's that?" Billy asked.

"Grilled zucchini sticks," I said.

"YUK! Who wants that? That's the worst vegetable there is. It has no taste. It looks like it would but it doesn't. I don't know why anyone even grows it. Just take it away," Billy said shoving it towards me.

"Okay, you had your chance," I said picking it up and walking it out to the kitchen. As my back was turned, Billy eyed the burgers.

"Quick, give me that burger and some onion rings," Billy said snatching some onion rings and a burger.

"Put that back!" I said flashing toward him and standing right next to him.

"Come on," Billy begged.

"Put it back now," I said to the enjoyment of Jake, Seth and Leah.

"Uncle Billy, you know better. You better do what he says," Rosalie suggested.

"Rose Bud, I haven't had a decent meal since I came back from the lodge," Billy said to her.

"So you admit you ate things you shouldn't have," I said to him.

"Okay, okay, I did. I ate things I shouldn't have. Now can I have the hamburger," Billy asked me.

"No, all the more reason you should have the chicken sandwich," I said grabbing at the burger.

Unfortunately Billy took a huge bite out of it and shoved a couple of onion rings in his mouth. He started to chew them but bit off too much and began choking. He couldn't get his breath.

"Dad, he's choking," Rosalie screamed.

I immediately did the Heimlich maneuver and got it up. Billy was still gasping for air as Esme quickly wiped it up. Jake was scared and so were the others. I gave him a drink of water when he had calmed down. He was okay.

"Rosalie, go get my stethoscope so I can check his heart," I said to her.

Rosalie flashed back with the stethoscope and I listened to his heart. It was beating fast, but was beginning to calm down. He was okay now.

"Billy Black, don't you ever do that again," I scolded him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset everyone," Billy said a little embarrassed.

"Well, you did," Jake said to him. "Ruined my burger."

"That's what you get when you disobey Daddy," Rosalie said shaking her finger at Billy.

"Eat your chicken sandwich," I said to him.

"I'd rather have the rest of the burger," Billy said grabbing for it and snatching a few onion rings. He quickly ate the onion rings.

"Uh oh, you're in for it," Seth said.

"Billy, do I have to sit you on my lap like I do to the children when they don't behave to teach you a lesson?" I warned him.

"Uh…no sir," Billy answered me.

"Then you eat the chicken sandwich. If you go for that hamburger or onion rings again, I'll sit you on my knee," I said to him.

"He'll do it too," Jake said to Billy.

"I'll eat the chicken sandwich, Carlisle," Billy said sheepishly. He grabbed the sandwich and began eating it.

Esme and Rosalie were snickering and so were Jake, Leah and Seth. I was seething at Billy and Billy was quietly eating his chicken and carefully eyeing me.

Billy then swallowed and took another bite of his sandwich. After he swallowed it he took a drink of diet soda and then smiled at me and gave me the 'ok' sign.

I just shook my head at him and smiled…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 -- Disagreements

**Chapter 6 - Disagreements**

_**Bella:**_

Edward said he would take me up to the higher hunting grounds in order to feed on the elk. I like elk and I was happy to hear he would take me up there. He asked Dad if he could take me by himself without another member of the family with us so we can have some alone time away from home for a change. Dad was still not sure if he would allow this so I was hoping he would. A few days later, Dad agreed if we only went to hunt and came right back. Edward said that is what we would do, but I have another plan.

I want to get Charlie a gift for his wedding to Sue and I want to get it myself and not have Alice go to the mall and get it. The reason, Alice would never agree to what I want to get them as a wedding present. But Charlie and Sue are not like other newlywed couples. They like the outdoors, which brings me to my wanting to get this gift for them. A new tent and camping outfit for the two of them. Sue likes to go on fishing trips like Charlie does and this would be perfect. I can now afford to get something really nice for Charlie and it will be the kind of equipment he has only been able to dream of. My problem, I have to convince Edward to ditch the hunting trip and instead take me to the big outdoor store in Seattle without Dad finding out nor Alice.

"Bella, are you excited to go on our hunting trip," Edward asked.

"Yeah, well, kinda am," I replied.

"What do you mean? You love elk and you have been wanting to go the high country to hunt elk. What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"It's just…I really want to get Charlie and Sue a unique wedding present for their wedding, not the frivolous stuff Alice deems is the best wedding gift," I said.

"So, order what you want for them. Don't pay attention to Alice, get your own. We have a credit card that is ours, use that," Edward said.

"Thanks Edward, but I want to pick it out," I said.

"Well, pick it out online," Edward suggested.

"No, I want to pick it out in person so I can see that it is the best and the type Charlie has always talked about," I informed him.

"You can't take the website descriptions as fact?" Edward asked.

"No, I want to see it and make sure it is the type of material and equipment Charlie has always dreamed about," I told him. "I want to go to the store," I said.

"Bella, you know Dad will never allow that," Edward said. "You're still too much a newborn."

"Oh come on, Dad is dragging this out too long. I haven't even had the urge for blood for a few weeks now," I explained.

"Bella, you know we can't do that and I'm not disobeying Dad. I got in trouble the last time I listened to you and so did you. I'm not getting my butt beat again," Edward said.

"You have no adventurous spirit left. You always caved in and did what I wanted before," I said to him.

"Yeah, but I don't relish feeling Dad's hand explaining to me how wrong I was to listen to you again," Edward said with a little firmness.

"He won't know. We'll go to the store instead of the high country. He will think we are hunting. We can feed on the way back from the store and he will be none the wiser," I told him.

"Just listen to yourself. Dad always finds out and you know it better than any of us," Edward said.

"Be that way then," I yelled to him and slammed our bedroom door in his face. We were at our cottage and I was mad.

"Let me know when you calm down and want to leave. I'll be at the main house," Edward said and left the cottage.

"Yeah, you wait for it," I yelled to him.

"Temper, temper little newborn," Edward taunted me. That just made me more irate.

_**Main House:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

"Hello my baby," Esme said when Edward walked in. "What's wrong, you look upset," Esme said to him.

"Bella's mad and throwing a fit," Edward explained.

"Oops, the honeymoon's over," Emmett teased.

"What is she mad about," Rosalie asked.

"Just something. We're supposed to go to the high country and hunt elk," Edward explained.

"Bella's been wanting to do that for a while now. What's wrong," Alice asked.

"She just got mad at me for something and I'm letting her cool off," I said.

"Ooooooo, Eddie boy's in the hot seat with Bella," Emmett teased again.

"Welcome to married life, son," I said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Just what exactly is that supposed to mean," Esme asked glaring at me.

"Nothing dear, its just the first time they are having a little spat," I said trying to cover myself.

"Mmmhmm," Esme said still eyeing me.

"I didn't mean anything by it Esme, they've never fought before," I said.

"Ha ha, Dad stuck his foot in his mouth and now Mom's ticked off," Jake teased winking at him grinning.

WHAP! "Don't be so happy," I said swatting Jake's rump.

"OOWW! I didn't do anything, you did, Dad," Jake pointed out.

"Come over here and say that," I said to Jake.

"Let him alone, Carlisle. You did too say it," Esme said with a glint in her eye.

"Esme, I was just making a comment," I tried appeasing her.

"See what you did, Eddie. You got Mom and Pops arguing now. Keep your arguments at your cottage," Emmett said laughing at him.

"We're not arguing, Emmett," Esme said to him.

"Could've fooled us," Jake laughed.

"Jacob, keep it up and I'll swat you too," Esme said to him.

"Now Esme, don't take it out on Jacob like you wouldn't let me do," I said egging her on.

"Oh hush, you started this, now you have all the children in on it," Esme said to me.

"_I_ started it! It was your son over there who came in and said Bella was mad. All I did was make a comment to him. Settle down, dear. You're making too much of this," I tried settled her down.

"Well you didn't have to say what you did," Esme said to me.

"What did I say? I forgot with all this uproar," I asked her.

"You said welcome to married life, like being married is an argument waiting to happen every day," Esme said sharply.

"You're proving that statement that you just made, darling," I said getting tense also.

"Oooo! Carlisle you make me so mad sometimes! Edward, don't bring your arguments to the house anymore," Esme said storming out of the kitchen.

"Esme…what just happened?" I asked looking at my children for an answer.

"Marriage!" Jake said. "That's why I'm staying single!"

"You may have something there," I said to him.

"I HEARD THAT CARLISLE CULLEN!" Esme shouted down from upstairs.

"Oh brother, why didn't I go to the hospital today," I said aloud.

"No one's stopping you," Esme called down again. SLAM!

"Whoa, Dad's in the hot seat now. Look what you did Edward," Emmett said.

"I guess that door was slammed at me," I said.

"If there's a door left," Jake laughed.

"Hush Jacob, you're no help," I said.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't think this would happen. I was just giving Bella a chance to cool off so I thought I'd come up here," Edward said.

"Yeah, and bring your troubles to Dad," Jake laughed.

"Don't worry about it son, these things happen," I said to Edward.

"Great, what a thing to look forward to," Edward said.

"You have no idea," Emmett said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Rosalie said now glaring at Emmett.

"Nothing Babe, I was just talking to Eddie," Emmett tried to cover.

"No you weren't. You made a snide remark about me," Rosalie said.

"I did not," Emmett said. "Eddie, tell her."

"Tell her what?" Edward asked.

"That Emmett's a dork and said you have no idea what fights are on the horizon in marriage," Jake offered.

"How dare you, Emmett," Rosalie said with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say that Rosie, he made that up," Emmett said pointing to Jake.

"The mutt only repeated what you said," Rosalie shouted.

"Now wait a minute Rosie," Emmett said. Rosalie turned her back in a huff and flashed up the stairs.

SLAM!

"That door was for you, Emmett," Jake laughed.

"What just happened?" Emmett said holding his arms up in surrender.

"Edward, don't bring your arguments over here anymore," I said to him.

"I didn't Dad. I just said she was mad and I was giving her time to cool off," Edward said.

"What happened?" Leah asked coming in and seeing us all up in arms.

"Edward caused all the women to get ticked off at all the men," Jake said.

"What? How?" Leah asked.

"I just came in and said Bella got mad at me for something and I'm letting her cool off and Dad said, 'welcome to married life' and mom got mad and then Rosalie got mad," Edward said.

"Well I don't blame them. You men have no feelings or couth, especially you Jake. You're an instigator," Leah said and stomped off.

"What the…what did I do?" Jake said dumbfounded.

"You are an instigator, Jacob," Jasper said putting his arms around Alice. "You kept putting words in their mouths, you should be care when speaking for married men," Jasper said.

"How so?" Alice asked him.

"Ha ha, now Jasper's in trouble. Spoke too soon, Jazzy," Jake taunted.

"Well, Allie dear, married men and women…uh…they have their own…own…," Jasper stumbled.

"Own what, dearest," Alice asked with an edge now.

"Own way of communication," Jasper said now causing the room to feel calmer.

"Hey, stop with your emotions control, Jazz," Emmett said.

"Are you trying to keep me from getting upset?" Alice asked him.

"No, no…precious…I'm just saying, you have to know how to talk to your wife…uh…," Jasper uttered clumsily.

"Wrong words," Jake teased.

"So just how do you have to talk to me, Jasper?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips.

"Very carefully," Jasper said looking worried.

"Not careful enough," Alice said then spun around and stomped out of the room.

"Thanks a lot Jacob, you _are_ an instigator," Jasper said.

"What? Me?" Jake acted dumb.

"Yeah, he's the one who kept it going," Emmett said.

"Uh huh, he is," Edward said giving Jake a glare.

"Just get it through your heads right now that we men are always wrong," I said throwing my hands up in the air and going to talk to Esme.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To see your mother," I said.

"Is he crazy?" Emmett asked.

"Nah, just henpecked like you three mooks," Jake said to Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

"What did you say," I asked coming back into the room.

"Uh…nothing Dad, go ahead before Mom really gets mad," Jake said.

"He said we are all henpecked, you included, Dad," Edward said.

"Thanks for ratting me out," Jake said to Edward.

"Come here, Jacob," I said beckoning to him.

"Uh…what? Okay, coming Seth," Jake said and hi-tailed it out the door.

"You better run," I called out after him.

"Somebody call me," Seth asked coming in the kitchen.

"Jacob, he was trying to get away from Dad as usual," Edward said.

"Where's Mom?" Seth asked.

"Don't ask," Emmett and Edward said together.

"I'm going upstairs, wish me luck boys," I said to them.

"Good luck Dad," Edward, Jasper, Seth and Emmett said.

"Guess I better go see if Bella calmed down any," Edward said.

"What was the problem?" Jasper asked.

"She wanted to go to the outdoor store in Seattle to pick out a present for Charlie and Sue's wedding because Alice insisted we only get appropriate wedding gifts. I told her to order it online because Dad will not allow her to go that far being a newborn still," Edward said. "She wants to sneak off and pretend we went hunting for elk."

"Dad would tan her hide and yours if you tried to sneaking off like that," Jasper said.

"What was that about sneaking off?" I asked coming back into the room.

"Uh…Dad…thought you were checking on…on…Mom," Edward said.

"I was, she wouldn't let me in so I came back down here and walked into a plot of Bella's to sneak off again," I said glaring at him.

"Dad, I told her no! I said you wouldn't allow it and that's why she's mad because I wouldn't go along with her," Edward explained.

"And you left her there alone with her fuming because you told her you would not disobey me again? You know how Bella is, Edward. Let's go to the cottage and if she is not there…," I said giving him a look.

"Oops, Eddie's in trouble with Bella and Dad," Emmett laughed.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward said.

"Let's go, Edward," I said.

We both left the kitchen and flashed to the cottage.

"Man, if Bella bolted again, Pops' is going to let her and Eddie boy have it," Emmett said.

"I feel sorry for Edward if Bella ran off by herself again. She's gonna get it from Papa," Jasper agreed.

"Why would Edward be in trouble? He told her not to do it," Seth asked.

"Yeah, I guess Pops would just wallop Bella," Emmett agreed.

Arriving at the cottage, no one was stirring. Edward and I looked at each other. Edward carefully opened the door and we entered. There wasn't a sound and we could not detect Bella's scent.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward called.

"I think you better check to see if she is in the other room," I suggested.

Edward went to check the bedroom. The door was still closed. He checked the rest of the cottage and finally in the living room by the fireplace he discovered a note. He read it and then closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What does it say, son?" I asked him. Edward just sighed again and handed me the note. I took the note from him and began reading it…

…_since you always have to do what Dad commands, I decided to prove to you and Dad that I can be trusted amongst the humans. I am running to Seattle to the outdoor store in the Mall and I will buy the gift I choose, in person, since you cannot accompany me because you will make Dad mad! I'll pay for it and arrange to have it delivered to the main house. I trust you can keep your mouth shut and not tell Dad I ran off by myself again. Don't worry, I'll run through the forest and keep hidden until I arrive at the mall in Seattle. I'll be home soon, probably before you come back from the main house. You're such a good boy…Dad will be proud of you. Love Bella, your wife!_

I have to admit, my venom was boiling. I let out an exasperated sigh also and looked at Edward who was looking at me with dread in his eyes. I shook my head in disbelief as my newborn vampire daughter disobeyed me once again.

"Edward…," I began.

"I'm sorry Dad. I should have told you right away," Edward said quickly.

"Son, you should not have left her. You know how impulsive she can be, especially when she wants her way. I am going after her, and you will stay here," I announced to him.

"No Dad, I want to come too," Edward quickly said.

"No, I will run after her and maybe I can catch her before she arrives at the mall. You are to stay here and tell your mother and the others what happened and where I am. You will, under no circumstances, follow me, Young Man. Do I make myself clear?" I demanded of him.

"But Dad, I should be there," Edward protested.

"You can deal with her yourself when I bring her back, but you will let me go after her. I am really the one she is rebelling against, again, and I will deal with her as her father and you will stay out of this, Edward," I said to him sternly.

"I want to come, she's my mate and I should stand up for you to her," Edward said.

"You did, and she made the choice to ignore you and my rules, so she will have to deal with me," I said to him.

"Da-ad…," Edward began again.

"Enough Edward! I said to stay here and I mean it. Don't you follow, go tell your mother what has happened. I will let you know when I find her," I said. I folded the note and put it in my pocket.

"Okay Dad, but I still wish you would let me come," Edward tried again.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. She did this on her own, and she will face me on her own. You stay put," I said as I put my hands on his shoulders facing him. "I need to be her father and you need to stay here and allow me to act as her father," I said to him.

"Yes sir," Edward answered.

"Good boy, go tell your mother," I said flashing off to find my errant newborn.

_**Main House:**_

_**Edward:**_

"Edward what's wrong? Where's your father?" Mom asked me.

"Where's Bella?" Jake asked.

"She took off to Seattle to get a present for Charlie and Sue for their wedding," I told them.

"Oh no, she's knows better than that," Mom said.

"Why would she do that? She knows I have the gifts covered for the wedding," Alice said.

"Well if you would butt out and let people buy their own gifts, maybe this wouldn't have happened," I said sharply to Alice.

"Edward! That is uncalled for," Mom scolded.

"Yes, Edward it was," Jasper said to me. He was getting hot.

"No one appreciates my contribution to this family," Alice said upset.

"Sweetie, that's not true," Mom consoled her.

"Because you wouldn't listen to Bella and let her get what she wanted for Charlie, she felt the need to go and do it on her own so the gift would be right," I shouted at Alice.

"All she had to do was tell me," Alice said very upset.

"You know how you are, Alice. No one can change your mind," I shouted at her again.

"Calm down, Edward," Rosalie said defending Alice.

"I won't, now Dad's going after Bella and she's in trouble again because of you, Alice," I yelled at her.

"Edward! I will have no more of that. Bella brought this on herself. She knows the rules and she knows the consequences. Don't blame Alice for Bella's rebelliousness again," Mom scolded me now.

"Yes, take it down a notch, Edward, when talking to my mate," Jasper warned.

"Me take it down, how about your mate," I yelled at Jasper now.

"Settle yourself down there, boy," Jasper warned me.

"Whoa, whoa, now boys, temper, temper," Emmett said getting in between me and Jasper.

"Yeah, cool it," Jake said to us.

"You're no better," I yelled to Jake.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. It's Bella's rebel side acting up again. It's not Ali Cat's fault," Jake said.

"Stop blaming Bella," I shouted to everyone.

"She's the one who disobeyed Dad again. She is to blame for her own mistakes," Leah said weighing in.

"No one asked you, Leah," I said sharply to her.

"No one told Bella to run off on her own, either," Leah came back.

"Children! That's enough," Mom cautioned us.

"Mom, I'm tired of everyone blaming Bella," I shouted at her.

"Edward! That will be enough. Respect your mother," Billy said wheeling in.

"I'm sorry Mom, but no one ever sticks up for Bella," I said.

"Son, Bella always did follow her own path. She chose to follow the wrong path again and now she will have to face your father and answer to him for disregarding the rules again. You know this, you're just upset you can't be there when your father catches up to her," Billy said.

"I know she's willful, but…," I replied.

"But you know she is in the wrong and you are just sticking up for your mate. That's the admirable thing for you to do for your wife. However, she is in the wrong and you know it. Don't blame Alice for Bella's disobedience," Billy said.

"It's just…," I said.

"It's just hard to defend her when you know she is wrong. No one is blaming you, Edward. Everyone knows how headstrong Bella can be. Most of all your father. He knows how to deal with her and she knows it too. Let him handle it. You will just add to the fire," Billy said calmly.

"I know, but I want to be there for her," I said.

"And you will, when he brings her home. She will need your support and love then," Billy said wheeling over and putting his hand on my arm.

"You're right," I agreed.

"You might want to say something to your sister Alice and the others, especially your mom," Billy said indicating my siblings staring at me.

"Yeah…you're right…I'm sorry everyone, especially you, Allie. I didn't mean it, you're great at planning. Sorry, Mom," I said going up and hugging her.

"It will be alright, Sweetheart, you'll see," Mom said returning the hug.

"I think I'll go back to the cottage and wait for Bella there," I said heading for the door.

"Edward! I think it would be best to wait for her here. Don't you," Billy said giving me a knowing look.

"Edward, you stay in this house until your father brings her home," Mom said to me.

"Yes Mom," I said realizing they knew me too well.

_**Bella running through the woods:**_

Running through the woods I feel free and alive like never before. It's nice to see different scenery. I wish Edward would have come with me but he has to do what Daddy's says. He's such a Daddy's boy. Me, I'm tired of the rules and the restrictions and the house. I'm tired of Alice and her stupid wedding planning and dictating what we have to buy for my dad and his fiancée.

I'm making good time and I should be back before dark and Dad won't even know I left. I'm not running as fast as I could because I am hoping against hope that Edward decides to come after me and join me and we can enjoy this adventure together. Dad is ridiculous with dragging out these rules. I'm so tired of having to ask permission to even walk outside. I didn't think he would be this strict. Geez!

What's that? I hear running coming from behind me. Maybe it's Edward! I think I'll hide behind that tree and see if it's him. Then I can come up behind him and surprise him. There, I made it to the tree and I still hear the footsteps running. It has to be a vampire and it has to be my Edward. Wait, maybe it's Dad. That would be awful, but Edward wouldn't rat me out to him. No, it has to be Edward. The running is getting closer. Just about to come through, hey, where'd he go? Now I don't hear anyone. Guess I'll step out and see if I can hear him or if he comes through. Well, here goes…

"Hello!" A voice said.

"Ahh! You scared me. Who…who are you?" I asked.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 -- Confrontation

**Chapter 7 - Confrontation**

_**Bella:**_

"Who are you? That's the better question?" the vampire said circling me.

"Uh…I'm ah…ah…Bella," I said cautiously.

"Bella…that's different. Has a ring to it, wouldn't you say…ha ha…that's a joke," the vampire said.

"Uh…yeah…funny," I said to him.

"Bella, do you have a last name?" He asked me.

"Better yet, do you have a first name?" I asked him now.

"Ah ha, a clever little vampire damsel," he said.

"Hey, I told you my name. It's only fair," I said to him.

"Touché! Okay, if you insist, my name is Justin," the vampire said.

"Justin, nice to meet you," I said to him.

"Hey, how come you're out here all alone?" Justin asked.

"Um…I'm on an errand for my family," I said quickly.

"Your family? What family do you belong to?" Justin asked.

"The Cullen family," I said.

"Cullen…Cullen…I've heard that name before. Wait a minute! Let me think…here it comes…Carlisle?" Justin asked.

"Yes, Carlisle is my father," I said.

"You're a member of Carlisle Cullen's family. I've heard of him. He is talked about by all the vampires, covens and nomads," Justin said.

"Yes, he's head of all the Covens," I said.

"Is he now? Is he also head of all nomads too? Ha ha ha ha ha," Justin laughed.

"I'm…not sure about that," I said cautiously.

"Hey, how come your eyes are that funny golden color?" Justin asked. "I've never seen a vampire with eyes that color before."

"We only feed off animals. So our eyes are golden instead of red like those who feed off humans," I said. I was hoping I wasn't giving up too much information.

"Hmm, that can't be good. How do animals taste?" Justin asked.

"To me okay. I've never had human blood," I said.

"Never? Are you kidding?" Justin asked.

"No, I'm not. Just animals," I said.

"That's odd. They can't taste that good," Justin said.

"So what's your last name?" I asked him.

"Case," he said.

"Justin Case?" I asked.

"Yes, Justin Case I don't want you to know my real name," he said grinning at me.

"Uh…well, I have to get going. Carlisle is expecting me home soon," I said starting to leave but he grabbed me by my arm.

"Wait…we're not finished here. I want to know more about your family, or coven, or whatever you call it," he said holding me tighter.

"There's nothing to tell, uh I have to get going," I said trying to pull my arm away.

"No hurry Bella, it's rude to just run off," he said to me.

"So what more do you want?" I asked getting a little scared.

"So how many are in your coven?" Justin or whatever his name was asked.

"A few," I said not wanting to give everything away.

"Hmm, playing games now. Olympic Coven, that's what your coven is called, isn't it?" Justin asked.

"Uh…yeah," I said. "I need to get going."

"How about we get a bite to eat first? You can have your first taste of a human's blood. Come on, try it with me. I'll show you how to stalk them," Justin said pulling me along with him.

"NO! Let me go," I said pulling my arm free of him. "I need to warn you, I'm a newborn and I am stronger than you," I said to him hoping he would just leave me alone.

"Well now, isn't that a coincidence! I'm a newborn too," Justin said giving me an evil grin.

"Ha…that's nice. We have that in common," I said trying to get away.

"Now Bella, it's only polite to have a meal with me, come on, don't be that way. Try a human for once. Once you go human you'll never go back to nasty animals. Ha ha ha ha," Justin said grabbing hold of me and beginning to drag me with him.

"NO! Leave me alone…stop…," I shouted.

"Unhand my daughter!"

"Dad!" I said now looking at my vampire father. I've never been so glad to see him.

"Dad? Carlisle is it?" Justin asked.

"Yes, now let my daughter go," Dad said to him taking a step closer.

"I've heard of you. Vampires seem to respect you," Justin said to Dad.

"How about you join the others in respecting me and unhand my daughter," Dad said again.

"Why would I want to do that?" Justin asked.

"Because I told you to," Dad said.

"We were just going to get a bite to eat, or should I say drink," Justin said giving Dad an evil grin.

"We only drink animal blood," Dad said to him.

"That's disgusting. Let her try human blood and enjoy our rightful diet," Justin said pulling me closer to him.

"I said, unhand my daughter," Dad said again.

"I say, leave us alone, Carlisle," Justin said.

"I won't tell you again," Dad said to him.

"Or what? What can you do against a young newborn?" Justin asked.

"I'll be glad to show you, but first let my daughter go," Dad said to him.

"No, I want to keep her," Justin said. "You're too old a vampire to go up against me."

"Ha, keep telling yourself that one, Justin Case," I said laughing at him.

"Justin Case?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, just in case he doesn't want to tell us his real name," I explained to Dad.

"I see, let her go," Dad said again.

"Nope, she's going with me," Justin said.

"Let her go, and I might let you keep your hand," Dad warned him.

"What? Such a threat. I'm not afraid of you coven master or whatever you are," Justin laughed.

That was a big mistake because Dad flashed at that moment toward us and grabbed Justin's hand that he was holding me with and quickly twisted it off. I pulled out of his hand and ran off to the side and let Dad handle him. I would jump in if Dad needed me to. Justin screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! You ripped my hand off," Justin squealed holding his stub.

Dad still had Justin's hand. Dad then grabbed him by the throat and got in his face. He then flashed with him and slammed him up against a tree.

"If you ever come near my daughter or my family again, it won't be just your hand I rip off. Do I make myself clear?" Dad asked him.

"Yes…yes sir…," Justin said sheepishly.

"Good, here," Dad said throwing Justin's hand a good distance away. "Go fetch," Dad said pulling him by his throat and shoving him to the ground in the direction he threw his hand. "Get out of my sight." Dad said to him.

"I-I w-will," Justin said scampering away.

Dad stood there watching for a bit before turning to me. I was so happy to see Dad make that vampire cower to him. It was awesome. That is until Dad turned his sights onto me.

"Uh oh," I uttered softly.

"Isabella Marie! Come here!" Dad said.

I knew I was in trouble and at this point, I didn't care. I quickly made my way over to him and stood before him. He was glaring at me but I didn't care. I quickly jumped forward and grabbed him.

"Thank you Daddy, thank you," I said hugging and kissing his face. I latched onto him and wouldn't let go.

"Bella, let go," Dad said. I finally did and stepped back but Dad still had his hands on each of my upper arms. I looked him in the eyes waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" Dad asked me. I almost fainted if I could.

"Yes, I think so. Just scared," I said to him.

"Thank goodness, are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Dad asked concerned.

"No, he just scared me. I was so happy to see you. You rescued me, Dad," I said gazing at him fondly.

"Do you think you can run, baby girl? I want to get as far away from here as possible," Dad asked me.

"Yes Dad, I can run," I said. He grabbed me by the hand and we flashed off toward home.

We ran for quite a while before Dad stopped and also stopped me. We were closer to home but we weren't that near it yet. We had a little ways to go yet. I was wondering why Dad stopped here. It's not like we get tired or need to catch our breath or anything like that.

"Are you sure you're alright, Bella?" Dad asked again giving me a quick exam with his eyes. The doctor in him was coming out.

"Yes Dad, I'm fine now, thanks to you," I said. I was so relieved. I was never so happy to see Dad in all my life.

"Isabella, I want you to listen to me," Dad said grabbing my chin in his hand and looking at me intently.

"Yes Dad," I said wondering what he wanted to say to me.

"Do you realize how dangerous this situation was? You out here alone, running into a nomad vampire who tried to kidnap you and do who knows what with you?" Dad said to me.

With each word that came out of his mouth, his scolding got louder and louder until at the end he was practically shouting at me. He was also very upset and it was also the first time I ever saw my vampire father shake with fear. I had a feeling I was being introduced to a side of Dad I'd not yet had to deal with. He was not only angry with me, he was afraid for my life, my vampire life, and he wasn't happy. I'd never seen Carlisle Cullen shake with fear like that before, not even when dealing with the Volturi when they came to make sure I was changed.

"Uh…um…I…I…realized it…at…at the time he…he told me…he was also a newborn," I said.

_(Of all the things I could have said, that was the worst. I've never seen my vampire father's face change so drastically from anger, to shock and then to absolute horror at the realization that this nomad vampire would have overpowered me. Dad's eyes widened in terror and his beautiful golden eyes quickly darkened to jet black. Yikes, I did it now…)_

"Dad…," I uttered.

"Bella, do you realize you could have been kidnapped or worse yet, he could have killed you?" Dad said to me looking in my eyes.

"I…," I tried to speak but Dad did something I didn't expect. He grabbed me and lifted me up and wrapped me in his arms and held me.

"Bella, we could have lost you. Do you realize what that would have done to Edward? To Charlie? To your mother and me, and your siblings?" Dad asked holding me tightly and kissing me on the top of my head.

I then heard him utter a slight sob. He was so upset, he was actually crying. I'd never seen him cry before and I was stunned. He held onto me with a death grip and couldn't bring himself to let me go. I could tell he was getting himself under control and then he uttered in a steely, slow voice…

"This-will-never-happen-again," Dad said.

That's when I heard it, a low, slow growl began to form from the depths of my father's being and steadily grew in intensity until it was bellowing out like a bear growling and howling. Dad loosened his grip on me and set me down slowly right in front of him as the growl reached its loudest point and gave me that piercing glare that he is so good at. The growl slowly decreased and then stopped. We stood looking at each other, locked in each other's gaze until I gulped and took a slight step back. This was the most intense glare I've ever seen Dad give, and believe me, I've seen them all. My eyes and face had to be displaying the shock and utter dread that I was feeling but couldn't voice. That's when he let me have it.

Dad quickly grabbed me by the upper arm, turned me to the side and before I could even get my bearings and think about what might be happening, Dad landed the hardest, scorching vampire strength SMACK to my backside that I've ever felt from him. It actually knocked the useless air I keep in my lungs to pretend to breathe as a human, completely out of me. My eyes widened in disbelief at the magnitude of that swat. My mouth opened to screech my distress but before I could get the sound to come out, Dad landed another SMACK to my rear. That time I found the voice I had just misplaced and shrieked at the top of my lungs.

"OOOOOOUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHH! OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" I yelped as loud as I could and I jumped up in the air and came down with a thud. I began jumping up and down.

Then I got it again, and again. The same manner. He must have raised his hand as high as he could and slowly landed his scorching hand on my rear. I screeched with these two SMACKS also and hopped up and down with each one. Then Dad turned me to face him again and began yelling at me.

"If you would listen to me and do as I say, you wouldn't have put yourself in this seriously dangerous situation. You had to disobey me again," Dad scolded me.

Then he turned me to the side again and landed 2 more of his extra hard vampire swats to me again and I danced in placed and yelped after each one. Again he turned me to face him.

"You could have been destroyed or kidnapped from us," Dad shouted and then landed 2 of the worst SMACKS yet on my burning bottom.

I yelped and did a rapid march in place and tried to rub the sting out but it was no use. I was openly bawling now. Dad grabbed me and turned me to face him again…

_**Back at home:**_

_**Edward:**_

I went to my piano and began playing a song but my heart wasn't in it. Eventually, everyone in the family went here or there in the house and I managed to sneak up to our room. I was too restless to do anything so I decided when things calmed and quieted down, I was going to sneak out the forest door of our room and follow Dad and track Bella down. I made it to our room and closed the door. I kept my thoughts jumbled up so Alice wouldn't get a vision. The wolfies went out for a run so she would be able to see things. I quickly jumped out the door and ran off picking up Dad's scent. I followed it and ran as fast as I could. I heard the wolves howl. They must have picked up my scent and howled in warning to me. I hope they don't go in and rat me out.

It didn't take long and I picked up Bella and Dad's scent. It was stronger than ever. I ran a little further and Dad's scent and Bella's was stronger. Then I heard two loud popping noises like a gun being shot. I quickly but cautiously made my way toward the sounds of the shots. As I got closer, I heard someone shouting or crying loudly. I hurried and ran toward the noise and noticed both Dad and Bella's scent, like they were right in front of me. I burst through some trees and saw them. Bella was howling and Dad was spanking her, hard, with his super hard vampire smacks.

As I saw Dad making her face him and scolding her, my blood began to boil that my loving father was punishing my mate and all I wanted to do was rescue her. I knew I shouldn't interfere, after all, Bella is now considered his daughter, but I couldn't stop myself. Bella was crying her eyes out and Dad turned her to the side again and was ready to deliver more of his stinging swats to her when they both quickly turned and caught my scent.

"Edward! Stop!" Dad said holding his hand out toward me to stop me.

"Dad, don't spank me in front of Edward," Bella pleaded.

I ignored Dad and flashed toward him and came at him growling and showing my teeth at him as if he was harming my mate. Dad let go of Bella and she turned to see me charging at Dad. Dad was now turned ready to intercept me and Bella was shouting to me.

"Edward! No!" Bella shouted.

I ignored her and tried to crash into Dad but Dad was ready for me and as I was about to grab at him, he put both his hands up and stopped me dead in my tracks and had me in his hands. I couldn't move but I was still glaring and growling at him. Dad gave me a hard, long stare before speaking.

"Edward! How dare you interfere when I'm disciplining my daughter. You know better than this. Stop it now, or I'll stop it," Dad warned me.

I couldn't stop it and growled at him again. Dad grabbed me and yanked me right up to his face.

"Don't you dare growl at me again or I will smack that growl right off your face, Young Man," Dad warned me glaring at me now. "Calm down or I will calm you down, your choice son," Dad said sternly.

I actually began to get myself under control and backed off because I knew better than to dare my Dad to follow through with his threats. I was still upset but didn't want to make it worse for myself. I knew I was in for it now too.

"Are you under control now?" Dad asked.

"Yes Dad," I replied.

"Good," Dad said and released me. I looked over at Bella. She looked a mess.

"Is Bella okay?" I asked Dad.

"Luckily, yes, but she was in danger. She's still in trouble and I'm still going to finish her punishment. You will stay out of it, is that clear?" Dad said.

"Yes sir," I answered him.

"I distinctly told you to stay at home and now you have disobeyed me also. So you stand over there because you are next," Dad said pointing to a rock I was to sit on.

"But Dad…," I began. Dad immediately flashed and stood toe to toe with me again.

"Do I have to repeat that?" Dad asked.

"Uh…no…I-I won't interfere," I replied.

"Good, sit here and wait your turn," Dad said. He then went back to Bella.

"No Dad, please…not in front of Edward," Bella pleaded.

But Dad was having none of it. He was furious with both of us now. He turned Bella to the side and landed two more vampire strength SMACKS to her rump and she shot up in the air and howled with each one. Then he turned her to face him.

"Don't you ever sneak away from home again and you better never put yourself in that kind of danger again, Young Lady. Do I make myself clear?" Dad demanded an answer.

"Y-yes Daaadd, I-I'm s-sorry," Bella sobbed. She was openly crying now.

"Bella, my baby girl, we could have lost you," Dad said and grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Bella returned the hug. Dad held her for a while as she sobbed and got herself under control. Dad then picked her up and took her over to a different rock and sat with her in his lap. He held onto her like she might disappear.

"I-I'm sorry for dis…disobeying you again, Dad," Bella said holding onto him. "I'm sorry for putting myself in danger like that," Bella said.

"Bella, that was too close for comfort. Do you understand why I don't want you out on your own yet?" Dad said soothingly to her.

"Y-yes, I-I think I finally realize what you have been saying," Bella said.

"You better realize it, next time it might not turn out this way," Dad warned her.

"Yes Dad," Bella said.

_Dad always has a way of making you know you're still loved, even though you put yourself in danger and he had to blister your butt for you. That's the only good thing about being spanked by Dad. Other than that, it hurts like heck and you can't sit for a while. It's really not worth putting yourself in danger…wait a minute…did he say she put herself in danger…danger how…and she said she was sorry for putting herself in 'danger like that'…what…what are they talking about…_

"What do you mean, you're sorry for putting yourself in danger? What danger?" I asked Bella.

"Uh…" Bella uttered.

"Yes Bella, tell Edward what danger we are talking about," Dad said giving her a look. Bella gave him a wary look back and looked uncomfortable.

"Uh…well…something…kinda happened…but not really…cause Dad came and stopped it…and rescued me…and now there's no danger," Bella said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella…stop trying to sugar coat it, tell Edward what happened or I will," Dad said now standing Bella up and pointing toward me.

"I will Dad…give him a minute to catch up," Bella said to Dad.

"He is caught up, tell him," Dad said again.

"Edward, nothing happened," Bella said to me.

"Bella, you're scaring me," I said to her.

"On my way to Seattle, I stumbled into someone," Bella said.

"Who?" I asked now with my interest piqued.

"Uh…he was a…a…newborn," Bella said.

"WHAT? You ran into a nomad newborn?" I asked now feeling the terror grip me and begin choking me.

"Yes…he tried to drag me off and was going to force me to…," I stuttered out.

"Force you to what?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Force me to try my first taste of human blood," Bella said.

"He could have killed you," I shouted at her.

"But he didn't…Dad came…," Bella said trying to calm me.

"What if Dad hadn't come? You shouldn't have been out here," I shouted at her.

"Dad chased him off," Bella said again.

"You did this! You had to disobey Dad again and you almost got yourself killed or worse, you may have killed an innocent human! What would we tell the Pack," I screamed at her now.

"Edward…calm down," Dad said trying to get me under control.

"Dad, you heard her…you seen it…no wonder you were laying into her! You should do it again," Edward said glaring at me. "I hope you can't sit for a week or more," I said with fury welling up inside me.

"Edward…nothing happened…I'm okay and I didn't hurt anyone," Bella pleaded to me.

"Nothing happened? How can you say that? If Dad hadn't got here when he did, who knows where you would be now and what you would have done. Why can't you listen to Dad and follow his instructions. He told you what it would be like and what to expect. Get it through your head once and for all, Dad is right and you're not," I yelled to her.

"Edward please…calm down…I'm okay and nothing happened, please don't look at me like that," Bella said walking toward me.

"No, you stop right there, you have to stop this, you have to stop this rebellious behavior. The next time you do something like this, you're dealing with Dad and I won't take your side anymore when you disobey him. You deserve everything Dad gives to you and don't come running to me asking me to plead your case to him. You're wrong and you have to answer to Dad," I shouted again.

"Okay, I did…Dad gave me his vampire swats and it still hurts like he just began. Stop yelling at me," Bella said to me now beginning to cry.

"No…no you don't…don't turn on the waterworks," I said shaking my head at her.

"You sound like Dad," Bella said to me.

"Good, because he's the only one who can control you and you're in his hands now," I said beginning to walk away.

"Edward!" Bella shouted after me.

"Edward! Get back here," Dad called to me. I stopped in mid step and turned to face him.

"Dad…you know what she did," I said to him expecting sympathy.

"Yes I did and I gave her the first part of her punishment. However, you disobeyed me too. I told you to stay home and not come after me, didn't I?" Dad asked me. Great, he had me and I knew it.

"Uh…well yes…but…," I stuttered.

"But nothing, I told you to stay home and did you?" Dad asked.

"No Dad," I had to admit. "Mom told me not to leave the house either."

"So you disobeyed your Mother also," Dad said to me. This is just getting worse.

"Uh…I-I guess so…," I said.

"You guess? You're standing here, not at home. You disobeyed both of us, again! You are no better than Bella so don't jump all over her when you are no better and you're not getting out of punishment either. Come here," Dad called to me.

"Da-ad! No! Come on, she's worse," I tried pointing out. He wasn't having it.

"I gave you an order, now get over here," Dad said pointing to right in front of him.

"Yes sir," I answered and slowly made my way over to him. I stopped right where he pointed and we looked into each other's eyes.

"You disobeyed me, you know what that means," Dad said to me.

"Yes sir," I said resigning myself to the fact I was next.

Dad reached forward and turned me to the side and began applying his stinging hand to my rear, alternating between sides and scolding the entire time. He gave me about six good smacks and then stopped and turned me to face him. I was yelping and jumping up and down because he can really make his point known and felt.

"When you are told to stay home, you stay home. You are going to face your Mother when we get home and admit that you disobeyed her also. Will this happen again?" Dad asked me.

"I hope not," I said. Dad didn't think that was funny and landed another whack to me.

"OUCH! I'm sorry," I said rubbing again.

"Don't get cute, you're both still in trouble. Now come on, we are running home and I want no more trouble from either of you," Dad said.

We then took off for home. It hurts to run after feeling one of Dad's 'discussions' on our rear ends. We couldn't wait to get home so we could slow down. Dad gave us no pity and made us run and keep up the pace with him. He made us go first in front of him and we didn't dare do anything to make him stop us. It wasn't long and we caught our scents and those of our family waiting at home for us. It was good to get back and see the house.

_**At home:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

We arrived home and made our way up the front steps and let ourselves in. Esme was there along with the rest of our family including Billy. Everyone was shocked to see Edward with us and Esme gave him a shocked look.

"Edward, what are you doing with them?" Esme asked him.

"Yes Edward, answer your Mother," I instructed him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Uh…Mom…I-I kinda sneaked out and went after them," Edward said sheepishly seeing his Mother giving him a dirty look and tapping her foot.

"Kinda sneaked out! Edward Cullen, I told you not to leave this house," Esme scolded him.

"I believe I made mention of that also, son," Billy said wheeling up.

"So you disobeyed Billy also," I said now giving him a glare.

"You're screwed Eddie," Emmett said grinning at him.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward said to him.

"I believe you have something to say to your Mother and Uncle," I said shoving him forward toward Esme.

"Uh…I'm sorry, Mom and Uncle Billy. I should've listened to you and not gone after them," Edward said to them.

"You should be sorry, Young Man. When are you two ever going to listen to me and your father," Esme scolded him.

"Sorry Mom," Edward said to her hanging his head.

"I'm sure your father explained to you how wrong you both were," Billy said to them.

"Yeah, you can bet on that," Bella said rubbing her backside.

"I bet Eddie boy can't sit too well either," Emmett said giggling.

"Here, let me get you both a pillow," Jake said walking toward the couches.

"Jacob, they don't get the luxury of a pillow," I said stopping him.

"Whoa, it's one of _those_ fanny whackings," Jake grinned. "Better have some comfortable shoes."

"They don't need shoes, each of you sit at one end of the couch and don't get up unless your mother, me or Billy says you can. Since you two cannot be trusted to obey us and ran off when you were told not to, you will stay in our presence until further notice," I declared to them.

"What? You're kidding, we can't go to our room or cottage?" Edward asked.

"NO! The cottage is off limits until further notice. You will stay here at the main house, no going to get anything from the cottage either. You are stuck here and you will each be in one of our sights at all times," I said to them.

"Come on Dad, that's not fair," Bella said.

"You brought this on yourselves. You both disregarded what the three of us told you and now you will suffer the consequences. Just get used to it, you will have no alone time until I say so. Is that understood?" I questioned them.

"But…," Bella began.

"Bella, don't push it. Yes Dad, we hear you," Edward said.

"Bella?" I asked looking at her for her acknowledgement.

"What a crummy punishment, it's worse than the spanking," Bella lamented.

"Do you understand, Bella?" I asked her again.

"Yes Dad, but I don't like it," Bella said.

"Neither do I, but you brought this on yourself," I scolded her.

"Brother," Bella mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"Bella…come on, we're in enough trouble," Edward said to her.

"Yes Dad, I understand," Bella stated.

"Good, get comfortable and no talking, no getting up and no pillows," I said to them. "SIT!" I said pointing to the couch.

"Ha, you should have them stand and put some books between them, they could be bookends," Jake teased.

"Shut up, Jake," Bella said to him.

"Yeah, shut up," Edward agreed.

"Aww, did the big bad Daddy paddle your little bottoms and make them go ouchie! Naughty, naughty," Jake teased.

"Jacob, do you want to join them?" I asked him.

"Uh…no Dad, just rubbing it in to them," Jake said.

"Stupid mutt, always gotta stick your two cents worth in," Rosalie said to him.

"Oh butt out, sticker bush," Jake said back to her.

"Make me, bison boy," Rosalie shouted at him.

"Stop it. There's another couch here that you two can sit on if you keep it up," I warned them.

"Sorry, Daddy," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, me too," Jake said.

"Since we're stuck with these two bolters, why don't we watch a movie," Alice suggested.

"Anyone have a suggestion?" Jasper asked.

"I do, how about, "Run Wild, Run Free", Jake said.

"JACOB!" I shouted…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 -- Noises in the Night

**Chapter 8 – Noises in the Night **

_**Bella:**_

Dad has not lifted his punishment to Edward or me yet, and we both can't be on our own and we still have to stay under either his, Mom's or Billy's supervision. Let me tell you, this sucks big time. We can't have a moment to ourselves and I regret even the thought of going off on my own like I did. I would say this is one of Dad's best punishments because I never want to have this inflicted on me again. This one was very effective but of course, I will never let Dad know that. Edward is not only aggravated with this punishment, but he is upset with me because I caused us to have to endure this. Yep, I really did it this time.

Dad is at the hospital and Mom, Rosalie and Alice are out shopping for Charlie's wedding. They have to get more stuff for the wedding and reception. Alice is thrilled because Sue's new wedding dress arrived yesterday. She told Leah, but Leah still has no interest, although she didn't say anything negative. Sue is coming over tomorrow so she can try it on. Alice can't wait. I hope Leah is going to be here, but if she is, I sure hope she has a better attitude.

Now guess what I get to do…it is evening and the rest of the family is out for a hunt but the wolfies and Edward and I are here with Billy. Billy wants me to brush his hair for him. Oh goody, I get to brush 100 strokes to make sure it doesn't tangled. Oh well, it's something to do.

"Bella, I'm waiting," Billy called to me.

"Yeah, coming," I shouted down the hall.

"Where are you going," Jake asked coming out of his room.

"To brush your father's hair," I said to him.

"How exciting! Hey Eddie, you better get in Billy's room," Jake called to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Edward said sulking out into the hallway.

"You know, you could do ten then Edward could do ten, and so on," Jake teased.

"I hate you," Edward said to Jake.

"I'm crushed," Jake came back.

"Hey people! I'm back!" Emmett shouted from the kitchen.

"What's he doing back here?" Jake asked. Emmett then flashed up the stairs to where we were standing. He and Jasper had been out hunting.

"Hey, I live here, remember," Emmett said to Jake.

"Why are you back and not Jasper," Edward asked.

"He wanted to go to his and Alice's special place and pine away for her until she gets back with Mom and Rosie," Emmett said.

"Oh for crying out loud, she's only gone for a couple of hours," Jake said.

"You know how Jazzy is. Hey, why aren't you two under surveillance?" Emmett asked.

"We were just getting ready to go in by Billy," Edward said.

"I have to brush his hair," I said to him.

"Oh, have fun," Emmett teased. "Eddie, do a good job now."

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward scowled at him.

"Oh boy, he's even sulkier than usual," Emmett said to Jake.

"Yep, he's definitely not happy with his sentence imposed on him," Jake teased.

Walking into the Billy's room, he greeted us with his broad smile and waved us in. Jake was right behind us, no doubt eager to rub in the task at hand.

"Welcome to my humble room. Make yourselves at home. Remember Bella, 100 strokes," Billy said.

"Yes I know, ready?" I asked him.

"At your leisure," Billy said.

"Boring!" Jake said slumping down on the bed. Edward sat next to him.

"Get your big feet off the bed," Edward said to Jake as I began the arduous 100 stroke task.

"Hey, I don't have to," Jake came back.

"Yes you do," Billy said to Jake.

"Big mouth," Jake said to Edward as he pulled his feet off the bed.

From outside came a strange noise. "Owwuuuuu!"

"What the heck was that?" Jake asked.

"Must be an owl," Edward said walking to the window.

"OWL? Where?" Emmett shouted running in by us. He was coming in by us because he was scared.

"Out there somewhere. Did you think it was in here laying on the bed?" Jake asked Emmett.

"You never know about those owls. They're sneaky," Emmett said.

"What a guy!" Jake said laughing.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked her.

"Putting Billy's hair up in a bun," I answered.

"Why isn't he complaining," Emmett asked.

"Because he's sleeping," I said.

"Are you kidding? With our big mouths?" Edward asked.

"He can sleep through a hurricane," Jake said.

"Hey, someone go get me a pencil," I said to them. Jake ran and came back with a pencil.

"What'd you want this for?" Jake asked holding the pencil out.

"Just watch," I said as I stuck the pencil through the bun on top of Billy's head. "See, now he looks like a librarian," I announced at my handiwork.

"Ha, he does," Jake snickered.

"That's not nice," Edward said.

"I'm just having fun," I answered.

"Hey, let's move him into Pops' study and put him behind the desk. Then he'll really look the part," Emmett suggested.

We all giggled and wheeled Billy down to Dad's study. Jake moved Dad's chair out of the way and we wheeled Billy behind the desk. We all laughed at our little joke. Then we took a picture of him with our cameras to use for future pranks. We were all laughing and then Edward got a book and laid it on the desk with the cover open like a librarian would be doing. As we were laughing at our work, we again heard that noise.

"OWWUuuu!"

"What is that?" Jake asked.

"Who knows, some animal out there," Edward said.

"What are you doing in here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing in here, numbskull," Jake said to Emmett.

"I didn't say anything," Emmett said.

"But I did," came the voice from behind us.

"Dad!" I said now noticing him and Mom standing inside the study with their arms folded.

We didn't realize it was time for Dad to come home from the hospital and Mom and the girls must have pulled in and we didn't hear them either. We were too involved in our little joke.

"Uh oh," Jake said.

"Hi Mom and Pops! How was the hospital and shopping?" Emmett asked.

"What are you doing to Billy?" Mom asked.

"Just having a little fun," I said to them.

"At whose expense?" Dad asked.

"Uh…I guess…Billy's," I replied.

"You think Billy would appreciate you taking advantage of him while he was snoozing and making fun of him," Dad asked looking at each of us.

"Uh…well…," I uttered.

"He asked Bella to brush his hair for him, you know, the hundred strokes ritual, and he fell asleep while she was doing it and we decided to have a little fun," Jake explained.

"Not me, Pops," Emmett said.

"Oh yeah, give me a break," Jake said to Emmett.

"Again, do you think Billy would think this is funny?" Dad asked us again.

"Ha ha ha ha! Of course I do, Carlisle," Billy said opening his eyes and laughing.

"You mean you were awake this whole time?" I asked him.

"Sure, I was just pretending to see what you kids would come up with. Well, I wasn't disappointed," Billy said chuckling.

"You're lucky he feels this way," Mom said to us.

"OOOWWWUUUUUUUU!"

"What in the world is that?" Jake asked looking out the door to the forest. "Hey, there's a light on in Mom's greenhouse," Jake announced.

"I guess I better go check this out," Dad said.

"We'll come with you," Edward said.

We all followed Dad down the stairs and out the door. Billy stayed inside watching from Dad's study. We made our way to the greenhouse and the noise came again.

"Sounds like a sick animal," Jake said.

"It may be an owl trying to trick us," Emmett said.

"You're too much. How could an owl trick us," Jake asked.

"Because they're wise," Emmett said.

"Too bad you're not," Jake came back.

_**Carlisle:**_

As we approached the greenhouse, we heard someone talking and scuttling in the greenhouse. Then we heard the noise again followed by wincing, like an animal in pain. As we reached the door, I cautioned the party behind me and slowly opened the greenhouse door. I peeked in and was astounded at the sight before me. There on the floor was Seth and he was tending to an injured dog. A basset hound at that.

"Seth, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Seth Cullen, what is that animal doing in my greenhouse?" Esme asked.

"Mom! Dad! I-I was helping him," Seth said.

"Where did you get this dog?" I asked him.

"Dad, I was on my way home from LaPush and a car stopped on the side of the road and shoved the dog out. It hurt its foot and ear and the car sped off. I couldn't leave him there, so I brought him home and tried to treat his ear and foot. Will you look at him Dad to make sure I did it right?" Seth explained.

"Cubbie, animals don't like our kind," I tried explaining to him.

"He's different Dad, just look at him. He's not scared of you at all," Seth pointed out.

"Still, they don't like us and we make them uncomfortable. It would only add to his stress," I said to him.

"Da-ad, he's hurt, please check him over," Seth pleaded.

"Cubbie, I'm not a vet," I said to him cautiously making my way over to them, not wanting to scare the dog.

"See Dad, he's wagging his tail at you, he's friendly. He likes you," Seth pointed out.

"Yeah, just wait till Dad touches him," Edward said.

I cautiously bent down and got on the floor. The dog was lying on its side and he raised his head up to look at me with his sad eyes and long ears flopping with the beat of his tail. He was thumping his tail against the floor and was wincing and just looking at me with those pleading eyes. I felt so sorry for this poor creature.

"Easy boy, just let me take a look," I said easing my hand down and petting his head.

To my astonishment, he didn't jerk away in fear and just laid there and let me check him over. He must have sensed I did not wish to hurt him. I checked his ear and he had a nasty cut on it. I felt his paw that was hurt and he had a cut in the cushion part of it, other than that, he looked okay. I didn't feel any broken bones.

"Edward, flash to my study and bring me my bag," I said to him. He was back in a second.

"Is he okay Dad? Did I hurt him?" Seth asked anxiously.

"You did a great job. Did you clean the wounds with soap and water?" I asked him.

"Yes, that's all I did until you came in," Seth said.

"I'm going to put this salve on his ear and foot and wrap the paw up. I can't do much for the ear, he won't keep a bandage on that. It will heal as long as it is clean," I said fixing the dog up.

The dog laid there contently letting me check him out and treat his wounds and bandage his foot. He seemed to know we did not wish to harm him. He even licked my hand while I was working on him and I couldn't resist petting him.

"There you go, fella. You'll be good as new," I said patting his side. The dog licked my hand again.

"Can we keep him?" Seth asked.

"Seth, we don't know who he belongs to," I said to him.

"He doesn't belong to anyone. They threw him out of a car. He has no one. Please Dad, I…I…want to keep him," Seth begged. He was breaking my heart.

"Seth, where would you keep him? You can't keep him in my greenhouse," Esme said to him.

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"Because he would knock all my plants and things over," Esme said.

"He won't hurt anything, Mom," Seth begged.

"Cubbie, we can't keep a dog," I said to him.

"But Dad, he loves me and I love him. Please, I'll never ask for anything again," Seth said with his pleading eyes.

"Okay, just until he is well, then you need to find him a home," I said.

"What! Carlisle!" Esme said shocked at my response.

"Thanks Dad! I'll take care of him, you'll see," Seth said bending down to talk to the dog. "See, I told you it would be okay, Harry," Seth said to the dog.

"Harry?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, after my dad," Seth said proudly.

"You named the dog?" Bella asked.

"I had to call him something," Seth explained.

"Carlisle!" Esme said to me giving me a look.

"Well, he had to call him something, Esme," I reiterated.

"What's he going to call him when he has to give him up?" Esme said under her breath.

"Oh yeah, like that's going to happen now. Harry's here to stay," Jake teased.

"I didn't say that," I said to them.

"Let's go Harry," Seth said as the dog got up and followed him to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"To show him our room," Seth replied.

"Oohh nooooo you don't," Esme said to him now blocking the door. "You are not taking that animal in the house."

"But Mom, he can't stay out here alone," Seth pleaded.

"Yes he can," Esme said.

"Then I'm sleeping out here with him," Seth said.

"No you're not. You are sleeping in your room in your bed," Esme scolded him. "Tell him, Carlisle."

"Esme, it won't hurt to let Harry stay in Cubbie's room tonight," I said to her.

"Harry! Now you're calling it that," Esme said.

"Yep, we have a dog. I'm going to tell dad," Jake said running to the house.

"No we don't," Esme yelled after him.

"Come on Harry, you'll like the room," Seth said ushering the dog toward the house.

"Wait till Jasper and Alice see this," Bella said.

"Wait till Rosie see this," Emmett said.

"Wait till we leave and Mom gets a hold of Dad," Edward said as we laughed and flashed to the house.

"Children! Wait…," I called after the little dickens. They left me to face my irate wife who was now seething at me.

"Carlisle Cullen! Look what you did," Esme said to me.

"All I did was make our son happy," I said to her.

"You know we can't keep that dog," Esme said.

"Why not? It will teach him and the others responsibility," I said to her.

"Who is going to deal with it when they are in school," Esme asked me.

"Emmett lived with dogs at his home in Tennessee," I offered. "I'm sure Jasper did too."

"They weren't vampires then! How are we going to keep Jasper from snacking on Harry?" Esme asked.

"On who, dear?" I asked her.

"On Harry," Esme said.

"What was that again?" I asked putting my hand to my ear.

"I said Harry…Carlisle, you think you're so smart," Esme said glaring at me.

"All I did was ask a question," I said putting my arms around her.

"Don't think you're off the hook, because if that dog messes up my house or anything inside there, guess who I'm coming to see," Esme said to me.

"Promise!" I said to her.

"You're not funny, Carlisle," Esme said.

"Let's go see what is happening inside," I said flashing with her up to my study.

When we arrived in the study, we couldn't believe our eyes. There was Billy sitting in the middle of my study with Harry…I mean…the dog, sitting in his lap licking his face. Billy was in heaven and so were Jake and Seth.

"The thing smells worse than the wolfies," Emmett said.

"We'll get used to it. I barely notice the wolf smell anymore," Edward said.

"Where did that dog come from," Leah asked running up and petting it.

"It's mine, I found it. His name is Harry," Seth told her.

"Oh cool!" Leah said happily petting it. "You named it after Dad? That's wonderful."

"I think Seth found it a home, Dad," Edward said to me.

"Great," I said.

"Yeah, great is right," Esme said to me nudging my shoulder.

"Ugh! What is that horrible smell?" Rosalie said coming in with Jasper and Alice behind her. "Where did that thing come from? I don't drink dogs!"

"Hey, you stay away from Harry, Babe," Emmett said to her.

"Harry?" Rosalie asked now looking at me and her mother.

"Yeah! Harry! That's our dog's name," Jake said to her.

"Our dog?" Rosalie asked shocked. "Dad, did you hear him?"

"Chill out Rosie, Harry's our dog," Emmett said to her.

"Are they kidding, Papa?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, tell them, Papa," Esme said nudging me again.

"We have a dog?" Alice asked.

"Yep, he's all ours," Leah said.

"Oh, look at his cute, sad eyes," Alice said walking up to Harry and petting him.

"Darlin' don't get too attached, now," Jasper said.

"Why? What are you planning, Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Papa? For real?" Jasper asked.

"Your son asked you a question, Carlisle," Esme said nudging me again.

"Esme, stop knocking my arm," I said to her.

"Oh boy! We had a basset hound as our unit's mascot during the Civil War," Jasper said walking up and scratching the dog behind its long ears. "They like being scratched here."

"Oh great, here we go with the war again," Edward said.

"They had a basset hound as a mascot? No wonder they lost," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie," I said.

"What?"

_**To be Continued…**_

_**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. My computer crashed and I am now back up and running but also took a much needed break from Fan fiction. Don't know when the next update will be. It may take a bit to get back into writing again. **_


End file.
